


Rapunzel and the Secrets of the Scroll

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Dusk Varian, Dusk Varian theory, Gen, I'm trying my best here I'm an angst lover through and through, Temporary Character Death, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian Has Issues (Disney), a couple permanent deaths, and I felt like it needed more light on it, it's a fantastic theory btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: The threat of the black rocks have furthered to kingdoms beyond Corona. For years, Corona has struggled to survive the black rocks, but as the problem grows beyond the kingdom, it's up to Rapunzel and her friends to find Varian the Scroll Keeper and bring all the missing pieces of the scroll together, but of course the Scrollkeeper himself is a sassy snarky teenager with no regards for anyone except himself. Rapunzel, who aims to prove she can find the good in anything or anyone, thinks she can change his heart. The Quest for the scroll leads the group down a life changing path they can never turn back from, a tyrant king, and a looming evil spirit set on destruction.
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel & Varian, Cassandra and the Captain, Eugene Fitzherbert & Lance Strongbow, Rapunzel and Varian, Varian and the gang, new dream - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 121





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with a new MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! Okay so this one is based off the Dusk Varian theory, which I love so much and thought it had the potential to make a great story.   
>  *Also to make it more clear, Varian is in a different kingdom.   
> Don't know how it started but I love it! So enjoy!

A boy in a cloak ran quickly through the corridors as the King and his guards chased him through the castle. An arrow is shot at the wall, startling him, barely dodging the weapon. He kept running looking for some sort of sanctuary to hide in. The boy had spotted a door to a safe passageway. He had taken the passageway that led underground for a swift escape. All of the guards ran past the door that led down there, missing their target. All except one. The King knew his castle well and stopped to reconsider. He opens the door and grabs a torch from the wall. He was not going to let this menace get away again. The King could hear panting and light footsteps at the end of the hall. The boy in the cloak was still here. He ran after him, and eventually caught up with the boy who was still running. He kept running until he tripped on his other leg and fell. The hood of his cloak slips off his head, revealing a young lad with black hair and a blue hairstripe. His eyes were blue and terrified as he stared straight up at the King’s red eyes. 

“You have caused enough trouble in my kingdom boy! I will not stand for anymore of your lies." The boy picked himself up, to try and run, but the King grabbed his arm. He held the bright lit torch near his face. Varian yanks his arm away causing the torch to burn his left side of his face. He held the top half of his face, where the burn stung the worst, and ran while he still could. The King took another torch on his wall and dropped it on the floor along with the torch he held before. Two of the fires collide and follow through a narrow trench on the stone ground. Varian ran as fast as he could through the tunnels as the fire followed behind. 

The King ran back to the entrance of the passageway. He knew the exit and went to see for himself if that boy made it out. 

The boy coughs as he tries to run through the fast spreading fire. The exit was blocked by a large fire, but it was his best bet of escaping. The boy took a deep breath, and without thinking about it, or hesitation, he jumped through the flames. He made it out. 

The King had watched from the balcony as the boy continued running for his life. 

The King’s men were ready to go down there but the King held out his hand, “No let the boy go, for now. Go stop the fire before it spreads throughout the castle. And make some wanted posters. We are going to need a lot more than the King’s men if we are going to capture Varian.” 

___________

Princess Rapunzel picked up the kettle and poured tea into the cup. This is the third time this month, a family has become homeless because of the black rocks. “Who knew rocks could cause so much destruction and heartbreak.” Rapunzel poured another cup of tea. However, these weren’t ordinary rocks. These rocks come from a magical source. They were born from the same exact spot where the magic golden flower once was. Rapunzel had touched the rock that grew in its place, and just like that, her hair changed from a brunette to a magical blond. Of course, this was years ago when she was four years old. She and her lady in waiting Cassandra were just playing. How were they to know these rocks held a more darker purpose than they appeared. Since then, Rapunzel’s hair had grown long, up to seventy feet. She tried cutting it once, but had proven to be indestructible. Whatever the magic in her hair was, prevented her from cutting it away. And Rapunzel had no idea why. 

She picked up the tray of the tea and walked back to the throne room. Her kingdom had suffered for too long. She is now eighteen years old. Her father can not coop her up in the castle forever. She is old enough to make her own decisions, she is old enough to take the situation in her hands, she is-

“Oh!” One of the handmaidens bumped into Rapunzel. She apologetically bowed, “So sorry your highness.” 

“Oh, it was all my fault Faith. I wasn’t paying attention.” Rapunzel sighs in relief , luckily she didn’t drop the tray. Faith nodded and walked away. Rapunzel didn’t want her handmaidens to address her so formally. She wanted them to look to her as a friend and valiant ruler. She finally came to the family of four, huddled in a blanket. She served them tea. 

“Bless you your highness,” the mother said. 

“Oh it’s nothing, just serving the royal subjects in need.” Rapunzel sighed. So many people have sought shelter in the castle. It was becoming full, too much to count. Cassandra made her way to the Princess, carrying extra blankets to give to their guests. “Rapunzel, we are running out of room.” 

Rapunzel’s face fell, she knew they couldn’t keep this up for long. “Well, I guess we’ll have to make more room.” She tried to sound cheery, but deep down she knew they couldn’t keep this up. 

“We need to start rebuilding houses.” Cassandra suggested. 

“That wouldn’t fix the rock situation. Those new houses we build would just get destroyed like the old ones. We need to put a stop to the rocks. That’s our problem. That has always been our problem for years.” 

“And how do you expect to do that when your father won’t even let you step outside the walls.” Rapunzel and Cassandra’s stare-down is interrupted by the Captain of the Guard, “Princess Rapunzel?” 

“Dad,” Cassandra’s eyes sparked up. She knew he was still close to the castle but with these deadly black rocks spurting out everywhere with no warning, you never had a safe guarantee. It always worried Cassandra when her dad left and went outside. Oh she knew he was a skilled fighter, but the black rocks were inevitable. Someone would suffer, and it always worried her that one of these days it would be her own father. 

“Captain, what’s the news?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Eugene Fitzherbert and that Arnwaldo Schnitz have returned from their scout beyond the wall.” 

“Eugene,” Rapunzel happily cried. He and his old partner and crime had gone out for a week to gather new supplies they could use to recover from the old ones. The Old Corona village used to be a thriving community, but ever since the passing of the village leader, and dreadful destruction of the village, the farm had died, and with it the village. Some had fled to another kingdom, some found shelter somewhere else, some were not fast enough. And this outcome had led Eugene and Lance to scavenge for more food and resources to help keep everyone in this kingdom as alive as they could. 

Rapunzel ran to hug Eugene as he hopped off Maximus, “I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

Eugene hugs her back, “Hi Blondie.” 

The Captain came up and smiled with satisfaction at the amount of supplies they managed to bring back. “Wow, Arnwaldo, you guys did a good job.” 

Arnwaldo slightly annoyed, “For the last time, It’s LANCE!” Lance shook his head. “I bring him food and cool swords and he shows no respect to my name.” 

“Rapunzel, it's gotten worse.” Eugene softly informed her. “Somehow, rocks have spurted out and infiltrated their way into other kingdoms and towns, everywhere. This is more serious than we thought.” 

Rapunzel squeezed Eugene’s hands. Her eyes welled with tears. She was just a child. A CHILD! Her dad was right. Curiosity does lead to dangerous things. She thought everything in the world was wonderful and had good in it, but she was wrong. Darkness tricks you with its beauty and tricks you into helping it spread everywhere. It truly was cunning. She touched those rocks all those years ago. This was her mistake, so this was hers to fix.


	2. The Tale of the Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Bayangor puts out wanted posters of Varian within and beyond his kingdom, offering a reward for his capture. Varian considers taking him down once and for all. Rapunzel and her friends set out to find a solution to the black rocks, but discover something that may be helpful to their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a little bit longer and got a lot more action than I honestly planned lol. But it worked out so.....  
> ENJOY!

The guards of Bayangnor scavenged across the kingdom and outside of their kingdom, putting up wanted posters of Varian. King Aldric stood from his balcony, watching his guards follow his orders. His captain behind him, “Your majesty, we have every guard scavenging and putting up wanted posters.” 

King Aldric smiled, “Good. That boy has caused enough trouble in my kingdom. Stealing my jewelry and riches. Causing riots in my kingdom. Hmph, well it’s time he faces the consequences for his actions.” 

“Uh your majesty, it’s taken us a couple years to capture Varian. What makes you so sure this time it’s guaranteed?” 

“Oh please, with that blue hairstripe and that scar on his face,” Aldric chuckles, “he’ll be hard to miss. There’s a reason I ordered the guards to put wanted posters outside of the kingdom as well. I want every opportunity to take him in. And rewarding people for his capture is the only way to do it. Be it, within this kingdom or outside, if I know one thing, it’s that people will do anything for money.” 

**************

Varian had finally returned to his home. Well not much of home, more like a shop, but the shopkeeper offered it as a home for Varian when he seeked shelter at his darkest hour. The shopkeeper is fully aware of Varian’s malice deeds to the King of Bayangnor, however he disliked King Aldric as much as Varian, and while he did not encourage this behavior, he still cared for Varian and would do anything to protect him. 

To avoid getting in trouble, Varian snuck from behind the shop, into the basement. The basement lit up with the variety of colors lined up against the shelves. Varian looked at the vials on each shelf as he walked down the basement. As the Alchemist’s apprentice, Varian had access to everything in the shop, including all the supplies in the basement. Back in his old home, his father and everyone else in their village feared his love for alchemy, but it was fate that he stumbled across the most famous alchemist in the seven kingdoms, Dr. Dobble. He was an intelligent, wise man who knew everything there is to know about alchemy. He owned the  _ Alchemy and All  _ shop. Dr. Dobble agreed to take Varian in as his apprentice. Varian climbed upstairs back into the shop, pretending as though he had never left. He tiptoed to the upstairs corridors when-

“Had another run in with King Aldric?”

Varian stopped in his place, biting his lip, “Nooooo.” King Dobble held out a wanted poster of Varian. “Wow now they got wanted posters outside of the kingdom now, man he is desperate.” Varian opens and kicks a drawer, eating the apple he grabs out of the drawer. 

He looked at Dobble. Dobble’s heart stopped at the sight of the scar on Varian’s left eye. 

“What happened to your eye?” Dobble’s concern rose. 

“My what?” Varian touched his scathed eye and ran to the nearest mirror. He gasped, “He got me,” Varian breathed heavily, enraged by King Aldric’s attack. He throws the bag of coins he stole at the mirror, slightly cracking it. 

“Varian! Temper!”

Varian balled his fist on the dresser, angrily staring back at the cracked mirror. His scarred eye reflecting back on the crack. “He will pay.” 

Dobble slowly took Varian’s hand. “Now Varian, I will not let you ruin your life with vengeance. You came to me to learn how to be a skilled alchemist, and that’s where your focus and goals should lie.” Varian’s tears streamed down his face. He looked at his guardian, hopeless and filled with rage. "You are my apprentice. And it is my duty to teach my apprentice how to live his life.” He held the boy’s chin up and wiped away his tears. “Come now. Why don’t you help me in the shop.” Varian sniffs hard. He wipes away his tears and nose. He nods and walks away with Dobble. Maybe it was best to let it go. Or maybe, he should end this once and for all. 

************

Rapunzel intensely strolled down the throne room to face the king. 

“Your majesty,” Rapunzel blankly addressed him.

“Rapunzel,” Frederic sadly spoke her name. Whenever Rapunzel addresses him formally instead of a casual “dad”, he knows she meant business.

“I think our kingdom has suffered enough.” 

Frederic arches an eyebrow, Oh?”

“Our supplies and resources are decreasing, more houses and lives are being destroyed, and most importantly the threat of the rocks have grown beyond our kingdom, threatening others.”

Frederic rubs his chin, “I see.” 

“I am old enough. I am wise enough to make my own decisions, and I have had enough of the current state our kingdom’s in. We need a change. We need a plan. And I think if me, Cassandra, Eugene and Lance all explore together-“

Frederic rose his hand, “Rapunzel I know you have been wanting to go to the outskirts of the kingdom but this isn’t a game-“

What??” Rapunzel exasperated. “This has nothing to do with my wanting to leave! Dad, I have magic in my hair! I haven’t been able to cut it in years and I believe I have some sort of magic in me. And I think this magic is connected to the rocks. It’s like these rocks are calling me. And I can’t help but feel like there is something out there, meant for me.” Rapunzel points to herself.

“Ahem. Yes well, I still don’t think you should be going out there. You are inexperienced and not ready.”

I’M not that experienced because you never let me!! You can’t decide when I’m ready. You can never know if I’m ready! The only person who can decide that is me. And I think if we have any chance to help this kingdom, then we should take it.”

“Rapunzel my final response is no. If there’s anyone who is going to save and help this kingdom it’s going to be me. You have no idea how lucky you are to not hold the burden this crown holds.”

“But I will eventually.” Rapunzel knew there was no changing his mind. Why did she think it was a good idea to tell him. He was never going to budge, change his mind. Rapunzel stormed out of the room.

She met back with Eugene and Cassandra.

“So?” Cassandra anticipated the Princess’ next move.

“We are going to follow these rocks to the source and stop them.” Rapunzel, determinedly walks away from the castle, with Eugene and Cassandra following her. 

“Okay sounds like a plan, very vague, but nice to know you have an idea.” 

“I do have some sort of a plan. We just need more information. If there’s anyone who knows about lore and magic, it’s Xavier.” Rapunzel and her friends headed to Xavier’s blacksmith shop.

She knocked on the table, “Hello, Xavier.” 

“Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Xavier appeared from across the table. He was wiping his wrench with a cloth. 

“Xavier, we need your help.” Rapunzel said. 

Intrigued, “What kind of help?” Xavier continues cleaning his tool. 

Rapunzel softly informs him, “Magical.” Xavier puts down the cloth and wrench. Smiling, he walks over to his bookshelf. His fingers run through every book on that shelf until he finds the one he is looking for. 

“This book might have the answers we need.” Xavier takes out a purple covered book with a golden spine. It was titled _The_ _Celestial Spirits of the Seven Kingdoms._

“Celestial spirits?” Cassandra queried. 

“This book has information on things such as the sun and moon. It explains how magic is connected to nature in this world.” 

“And how do you suppose it can help us with the black rocks?” Rapunzel asked, leaning in to get a closer look at the book. 

“Wherever these magical black rocks came from, obviously had to be created by something. There has to be a source. I’ve done some research on these rocks but never came to a conclusion of where they came from. We know they are magical, and we know they are indestructible. Such powerful magic must be connected to a celestial spirit.” Rapunzel took the book and flipped through the pages, she finally reached a page with the black rocks. Illustrated on the top right corner of the page was the moon. 

“The black rocks come from the moon?” She showed the page to Cassandra and Eugene. 

“Rapunzel, look,” Eugene points on the bottom corner of the page and sees a stone. “It looks like an opal. Maybe this is what’s causing the rocks.” 

“But where is the stone?” Rapunzel skimmed the page but the location of the stone was nowhere to be written. 

“That, my dear is what you need to find out.” Xavier tells her

Rapunzel turns the page. She stumbles across a page. “The Tale of the Sun and Moon, hmm.” Pascal, comes out of hiding from Rapunzel’s satchel and climbs up her shoulder, The chameleon and the Princess share confused glances, “You have any idea what this could mean?” Pascal shakes his head and Rapunzel giggles. 

“Ah, The Tale of the Sun and Moon, I’ve heard of this lost, long legend.” Xavier smirks. He always enjoyed the opportunity to tell a legend. 

“Oh great, it’s legend time.” Eugene seethed through his teeth. 

Xavier softened his voice, narrating the tell as if it were a story, “The Tale of the Sun and Moon, 

Each drop of the sun and moon separated when they fell from heavens. The Sundrop grew into a flower, the Moondrop an opal. 

Lord Demanitus, the famous engineer researched them, discovering incantations that could unlock the powers of the flower and stone, writing them on a scroll. However, after Demanitus’ passing, the language of the scroll became forgotten. And now there is only one person who may know how to translate it. The knowledge of this power is sacred and must be kept hidden. For in the wrong hands, the knowledge could bring destruction.

Like everything in life, the sun and moon must be balanced, and should meet in the middle. And that middle is the spirit, the soul of the sunflower and moonstone’s power.” 

Cassandra and Eugene share shocking glances. 

“Wait, so there is a scroll with information on how to control these rocks and Sundrop flower? And someone out there knows how to read it?” Rapunzel asks. 

“Not just knows, but they are gifted with the knowledge. I’ve heard of this legend before.” 

“Another legend?” Eugene exhaustedly asked. 

“Yes. Yes the Legend of The Scrollkeeper. It is said that the scrollkeeper is the only one who can put all the pieces of the scroll together. And even choose who gets to wield such power.” 

“Wait so we basically need permission from this scrollkeeper, to use its magic? Great, more problems.” Cassandra crosses her arms. 

Rapunzel waves it off, “Oh Cass, I’m sure if they knew the situation we were in, they would most certainly be glad to help.” 

“Well that’s up to whoever you meet.” Xavier pointed out. 

“How will we know who the Scrollkeeper is? How would we find him?” Rapunzel had nothing but questions running through her mind. All of this was new to her. And so far, she had less answers and more questions. 

“I do have a hint that may help.This Demanitus scroll, this magical ancient scroll, can only be translated by he who is born of the Moon and Sun. One who understands both sides.” 

“That...is the most confusing, and unhelpful hint I ever heard.” Eugene remarked. 

“It’s how Demanitus himself wrote it. He wanted to keep the incantations well hidden. I doubt the Scrollkeeper himself knows that he can read it.” Xavier chuckles. 

Eugene rolls his eyes. This just got more and more confusing. 

Rapunzel was just as perplexed as her boyfriend but she chose to stay positive, “Uh, thank you Xavier. Do you think that I could keep this book with me? It could be a big help.”

“Of course, Princess. And I do hope you find a solution to the black rocks.” 

Rapunzel nodded and gestured to her friends to come along. They were going to find that scrollkeeper and get that scroll. Shouldn’t be too hard now shouldn’t it? 

_________

Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel, set up their horses for the quest. They packed extra clothes, lots of food, and weapons to prepare themselves for a perilous journey. Rapunzel packed  _ The Celestial Spirits of the Seven Kingdoms _ in her bag. 

“Rapunzel, are you sure about just running off without telling your parents?” Eugene rubbed his shoulders. 

“Eugene, we have no other choice. He won’t listen. And if we told him about the magic that was involved... “ Rapunzel sighed. “He would freak out. He would lock me up in my room and not let me out. My dad is afraid of magic and the unknown. He’d rather pull shortcuts than take the best solution out of this. But that’s not me. This Princess doesn't take shortcuts. We go find this scrollkeeper, and the scroll and find a way to rid the world of these rocks…” Rapunzel stuffs her frying pan in the bag, “ for good.” Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra, all smile at each other. Eugene walks over to Rapunzel and holds her hands, “Then we are with you all the way.” Their foreheads touch and Eugene kisses her. 

A distant neigh catches the gang’s attention. Queen Arianna had come to face her daughter. She hopped off her horse, “You didn’t think you were going to leave without my knowledge did you?” 

Rapunzel sighs, “You’re right mom. Nothing can get past you.” Rapunzel crosses her arms, trying to be cool as possible. “Now you caught us.” Rapunzel chuckles, “You’re not going to tell dad are you, please don’t tell dad.” Rapunzel pouts and claps her hands together. 

“Rapunzel, you know I can’t lie to him, but I also can’t keep you locked up here.” Arianna takes her daughter’s hands, “Honey, I know you are headstrong and brave, and hopeful, which is why I believe you can save this kingdom. I’m not going to stop you. I’ll deal with your father. If you truly believe there is something out there that can eliminate the threat of these black rocks, then I believe in you. I only ask that you be smart, stay safe, and above all, stay true to herself.” Arianna kisses her daughter on the head. She then takes out a journal from her satchel, “Here, I know this is your first time beyond the walls, and while the world may be dangerous, it’s also filled with wonders you never dreamed of. Fill it with dreams, memories, anything you deem valuable enough to remember.” 

Rapunzel takes the journal, “Thanks mom.” She hugs her mother and tells her goodbye. The gang hop on their horses and ride off to the dead village of Old Corona. 

_________

The village, if you could still call it that, sent chills down Rapunzel’s spine. No one was left. All houses had been destroyed, and cleared out. The farm had died and no crops grew from the garden. It was a ghost town. “Can we get out of this place? The creep vibes are not good for old Lancey,” Lance trembled. 

“Yeah, uh what exactly are we doing here?” Eugene questioned Rapunzel as she looked around. 

“Well, I remember a long time ago, Quirin came to my father offering a solution to the rocks. He held a piece of an ancient scroll, showing it to my father. I think that could be the same piece of the Demanitus scroll.” 

“You think Quirin is the scrollkeeper? Hasn’t he been dead for like a couple of years?” 

Cassandra adds her thoughts, “If he is the scrollkeeper, then we are screwed.” 

“I don’t really know but if he has it, then maybe he left some clues behind on who the scrollkeeper is.” They finally come to an old manor, there was a large black rock that had impaled right through the structure, it was barely holding together. The house of all the village leaders who’ve lived in Old Corona. Rapunzel and her friends leave their horses and enter the home. 

“Great, we're trespassing in a dead man’s home. Not creepy at all. AH SPIDER!” Lance runs into the spider web and hides behind Cassandra. 

Cassandra took a closer look, “Relax coward it’s dead.” 

“I knew that.” Lance fakes his confidence. Rapunzel walks more into the house. She looks through every room. Finally she stumbles into a room with the family portrait. She sees a happy couple. Quirin and his wife. In both their hands, was their child. Rapunzel blinked her eyes. Looking deep at the baby in the picture. She had heard of the leader’s son. He had a reputation of being dangerous, but Rapunzel believed he was more than that. Of course it was just a reputation, she never met the true son that hid in his house all day. Then it hit her. The true son, the dangerous. The only things this kingdom feared and thought was dangerous was  _ magic _ . What if, this child, Quirin’s son was the one? The boy who could read the scroll. Rapunzel groaned. If only she could remember his name. 

“Wow how could anyone live here?” Eugene whistled. The place was practically uninhabitable. 

“Yea, no wonder Varian left this place.” Rapunzel raised her eyebrows and looked at Cassandra. 

“Cassandra, what was that name you said?” She walked over to her. 

“Uh, Varian. He was Quirin’s son.” Cassandra, confused, asked Rapunzel, “Why are you suddenly interested?” 

“Because I think he may be the one we’re looking for.” Rapunzel waved her finger at her and pointed back at the portrait. “See, I don't know much about his father but his mother and my mom grew up together. She was born here in Corona. And Corona’s emblem is the…Sun!” Rapunzel threw her hands in the air. “And the legend states he who was born of the sun and moon can read the scroll.” 

Cassandra mentions one hiccup, “Okay but everyone of us was born in Corona. It could be you or me, or even Lance!” Lance anxiously hiccups. 

“Yeah, but the legend mentions it’s a male. Plus, isn’t it coincidental that Varian’s father had the piece of the scroll?” 

Cassandra admits she’s right, “Yea I guess.” She crosses her arms, “but no one’s seen Varian anywhere since his dad died. When Quirin was found dead, Varian had already been announced gone. No one knows where he went. He could be dead for all we know.” 

Lance throws his hands in the air, accepting defeat, “Well we’re screwed.” 

“Not quite,” the optimistic Rapunzel said. “Like you said, we don’t know for sure where he is so there could be a fifty percent chance of him being alive. And I’m willing to take that chance.”

“Rapunzel are you sure? I mean what if we do find him but he’s not the actual keeper, or worse, what if he is dead? We are risking this.” Eugene’s voice cracked. 

“Eugene, I am willing to take the risks. Whatever we need to do to save our kingdom, we have to try. And even if he isn’t the keeper, he used to live in this kingdom and his dad did so much for the village. The least we can do is help him.” Instantaneously, the black rocks attacked the group, almost impaling Rapunzel, she fell into Eugene’s arms. 

“Rapunzel, are you okay?” Eugene asked. More started to sprout out. 

“Yea, I’m fine. Hurry let’s get out of here.” The gang ran out of the house back to their horses. Rocks covered the entirety of the house. The walls, the floors, the family portrait. One last rock shot through the door, but not before Cassandra, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance made it out. They all bent on their knees, catching their breaths. Rapunzel watched as the house fell to pieces. Nothing but broken wood and large rocks stood in its place. 

“Rapunzel!” Rapunzel looked behind them and saw Eugene watching a group of soldiers coming after them, with the King leading in front. 

“Quick this way!” Rapunzel and her friends rode their horses toward the wall. As they rode on, Rapunzel’s hair started to glow. Rapunzel anxiously groaned. 

“Whoa is that new?” Cassandra exclaimed. 

“I guess. It has never done this before.” Rapunzel didn’t want to focus on her hair. All she wanted to do was escape her dad and his men. They came to a dead end. 

“Quick question, how did you guys get over the wall last time?” Eugene asked. 

Cassandra, “Last time we were just kids. We were able to crawl through a hole.” They spotted the hole, but it was blocked by rocks. “Or we could climb over with our horses. 

“That works.” Eugene agrees. 

“Guys they’re coming quickly!” The horses lined up against the wall. First Lance climbed up, then Cassandra. 

“Rapunzel,  _ STOP _ !” Frederic ordered her. Rapunzel slowly backed up to the wall. She accidentally pricks her finger on a black rock, and before she knew it, a large wave of an explosion caused an army of black rocks to block the King and his men, pushing them backwards. Rapunzel looked at her glowing hair, and back at the rocks. Rapunzel’s brows furrowed. She knew what to do, and she knew it was going to get messy. 

“Lance, don’t climb over.” Lance did as he was told. “Everyone! Get behind me!” Rapunzel sharply said. Her friends and the horses all stayed behind her. 

“Rapunzel! Don’t leave!” Frederic ordered her once more. 

“Sorry dad, but I AM NOT your little girl anymore!” Rapunzel grabs hold of both of the black rocks and screams. Several of the black rocks sprouted from the grass. Bright blue rocks dangerously coated the entire field, making it impossible to stand or walk on. Except for Rapunzel and her friends who stood behind her. Rapunzel’s eyes were pure white, angrily staring at the King. The guards all ran from the terror Rapunzel had unleashed. The King watched as his daughter attacked him. Rapunzel screams again. The rocks smashed through the wall as well, tearing it down. Right down to the center, where Rapunzel let go of the rocks. She faints and Eugene catches her, “Rapunzel. Blondie?” 

Rapunzel opens her eyes, “Hi.” She kisses him. Eugene laughs in relief. She looks at the destruction she had caused, and the broken wall. There was a big gaping hole to walk through. She looks at her dad. He pleaded with eyes for her to stay, but Rapunzel just frowns. She has magic. She was connected to the black rocks. There was no doubt now. This was her destiny. Rapunzel, with her head held high, boldly walked through the wall, without looking back or saying a word. Eugene and Cassandra shrugged at each other. Both of them, along with Lance led the horses outside of the kingdom. The Princess had finally stepped foot outside of her kingdom, and with the black rocks on her side, was ready to take on anything the world throws at her. 

Frederic's face fell. His daughter had lost all respect for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave Rapunzel the respect she deserves. And yes I am a big fan of "Scar Varian"


	3. What Once was Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel discovers where the Sundrop flower used to be, and where it is now. Varian reminisces a painful day in his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know we are still kinda slow, and right now it probably feels like more information than action but I swear the angst is still there lol.  
> Enjoy!

Rapunzel frolicked around the trees and on the grass. Her feet danced on the grounds that were not in her kingdom. “This is so fun!” Rapunzel gleefully ran past Cassandra, Eugene, and Lance.

“You can barely tell this is her first time outside of the kingdom,” Lance mutters to Eugene.

Eugene grits his teeth, nervously chuckling, “Heh Blondie, maybe we should try figuring it out where we are going?”

“I’m sorry! I’m just overexcited!” Rapunzel jumped down back and forth in Eugene’s path.

“No. No it’s fine. I understand, you know you’ve been dying to go outside into the world, but the problem is-” instantly a black rock spurted from the ground, almost slicing both of them, “the rocks react to your emotions.” Eugene points at the rock between them.

“Oh. I’m sorry I haven’t noticed. Has it been doing that often?” Rapunzel asked, worrying this might be a problem.

“Well,” Eugene started.

“Yes.” Cassandra blatantly put it. .

“It’s scary.” Lance commented.

Rapunzel twirled her hair, “Oh, well maybe I should be more cautious about how I emote.” Rapunzel’s face fell.

Eugene’s eyebrows knitted upward, he walked over to her to comfort her, “Aww Rapunzel, that doesn’t mean you still can’t be your bubbly, excited self. It just means you need to learn how to control it.”

“Control it. Yea okay.” Pascal jumps on Rapunzel’s shoulder and strokes her cheek. She smiles and tilts her head, her cheek touching his face. “Okay, so we are close to where the rocks started coming out.”

“Wait, so we are not as far as we are from the source.” Lance queried. “I don’t remember an opal being there when we first found the rocks.” Cassandra remarks.

Rapunzel enlightened her, “No there was no opal but I do remember a plaque, some sort of inscription on it. I think it has a clue to where the opal or golden flower is.” They came to a hill, never have the gang seen a more overcrowded space then this place. Rocks were everywhere. Rocks upon rocks upon rocks upon rocks. In the waters, trees, and sides of the hills. Even smaller rocks grew out from the larger ones. “How on earth are we going to cross this place?” Eugene wondered.

Rapunzel lifted her head up at the edge of the hill. She spots a rock “Hmmm, I can reach that rock with my hair.” She lassos her hair and wraps it around the rock. “Okay, now everyone be careful when climbing up. Use those rocks on the side to help you climb up faster.” Rapunzel climbs up her hair, she lands her feet on the rock sticking out of the side. She climbs up and continues following this pattern until she makes it to the top. Everyone else starts to climb one after another. Lance is the last to climb, almost slipping on one of the rocks, luckily he grabs on tight to Rapunzel’s hair. He finally reaches the top, catching his breath.

“We made it.” A simple breeze runs through Rapunzel’s hair as she looks at the very spot she laid her hands on fourteen years ago. A plaque surrounded by multiple black rocks. Just like the bottom, the path looked difficult to navigate. Rapunzel glared at the rocks in her path. These were no problem. She grabs one rock on her left, and another on her right.

She takes a sharp breath...and screams.

The rocks glow at her command, and to everyone’s surprise, they clear a path for the princess.They shrink to the ground, and shift aside. The way to the inscribed stone is cleared. Rapunzel lets go of the rocks and smiles, “Ahem. Shall we?” She gestures to the cleared path. Her friends, stunned, walk in a group and follow her to the stone. Rapunzel wipes off the dust on the plaque. “Here lies the Golden Flower, like all living things, it had lived, but like all living things, it had been...killed.”

Lance frightened, “Why must all magical things be so spooky and cryptic?” His fingers were close to his mouth.

“I think it means the Golden Flower used to be here, but something or someone must have destroyed it.” Rapunzel grabs Xavier’s book from their pack and rifles through it. “Yes, here it is,” Rapunzel points to a picture of a yellow flower. “The Golden Flower, according to Demanitus, has the power to heal and destroy evil.”

“Interesting….” Cassandra raised an eyebrow, “Why would someone destroy a flower that can be used for good?”

“Someone who wants to spread darkness.” Rapunzel looked out into the world, covered in blankets of black rocks. The sight sent chills down their spines.

“There’s one thing I still don’t get. I touched the black rock, and it gave me blonde, yellow hair.”

“So,” Eugene shrugged.

“So… my hair and the golden flower are the same color. That’s weird. I absorbed the black rock’s power, so shouldn't it be blue like the opal?”

“Unless, you somehow acquired both powers,” Cassandra pitched in. She picks up crumbles of dust on the ground. “The flower used to be here, it must have been transferred to the black rock you touched.”

Rapunzel is more puzzled than ever, “How did that even happen? How is it possible?”

Cassandra rubs the dust off her hand, “Beats me. Although with magic anything is pretty much possible.”

“So if Rapunzel has the power of the Sundrop within her,” Eugene started.

“Then that means I can use the incantations.” Rapunzel inserted. “This will prove to the scrollkeeper I can be trusted with the incantations and scroll! HA!” Rapunzel shot her fists in the air.

Cassandra crosses her arms, “The scrollkeeper has got to be like fourteen years old at this point. We got to remember we might be dealing with a moody teenager not some wise old wizard.”

“Well, he could be a wizard, not old obviously. After all he has dabbled in spooky, dangerous magic.” Rapunzel wails like a ghost, scaring Lance. Rapunzel giggles, then furrows her eyebrows in determination, “Alright, if I hold the Sundrop’s power, then uniting with the opal should be no problem. Come on guys, we have a long journey ahead of us. We still don’t have a clue of where Varian and the opal are so let’s get moving." They all continue walking away, not catching the dead petals that have been wasting away on the ground.

***************

Wanted posters stared angrily at individuals who walk past them. They were pinned on almost every tree. A hand places itself on the poster, and rips it off the tree, crumpling it into a wrinkled ball. Biting his teeth hard, Varian intensely stared out into the dark world that had wronged him time and time again. Black rocks were spread out across the fields and forest. Great, now these rocks have reached borders beyond Corona too. Nowhere was safe. He had to hide from people and the black rocks. Hiding from people, now that he was used to.

Back in Old Corona everyone deemed dangerous because of his uses of alchemy. No one ever wanted to be friends with him. He wasn’t even sure if anyone liked him. The only reason they kept quiet was because his father was in charge. _His father._ Varian’s eyes widened at that word. He missed his father dearly. The one who had protected him from everything. The one who gave him all the love he ever needed. And that was all destroyed by the black rocks.

Looking at the one tilted black rock brought back those painful yells of his dad. _“Son! Get out of here!”_ _His father cried as the rocks had grown violently through their floors._

Varian tried to fight the memory but it just fought harder.

_Dad!” Varian cried. His face, a faucet full of tears, “I’m not leaving you.”_

He tries shaking the memories away.

_“Dad!” Varian cried harder. His dad cried one more time to his son to get to safety. He was blocked by countless black rocks. His father looked at him. Varian could see it in his eyes, “I love you.” Before he knew it, a rock went right through his heart, taking his life right in front of Varian’s eyes. “NO!” Varian screamed, harder than he ever did before. Tears broke out. Varian quickly grabbed a piece of an important scroll his father kept, and ran out of the house. He looked at it for answers. The Sundrop flower. This was it. This was his answer. He had remembered learning about the mythical flower that could heal, make the clock reverse, and bring back what once was his._

Varian wanted to stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about the grim, cloudy skies that day. The strong wind that blew him back. The sounds of thunder hinting a storm coming. The rocks that attacked him as he ran to the spot. He wanted to forget about the disappointment and loss he felt that day.

_Varian had reached the hill, but to his surprise the flower was no longer golden. A dam broke out, hot tears fell down his face. “No, no please! Please,” he whispers. He remembers the incantation he read from the scroll, “Flower gleam and glow,”_

“Let your power shine,” he remembered the words.

_“Make the clock reverse.”_

“Bring back what once was mine.” Varian’s voice broke.

_“Heal what has been hurt.”_

“Change the fate’s design,” Varian said as if he hoped fate would be on his side this time.

_“Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” The hope in Varian’s voice diminishes._

“What once was mine.” Varian echoes those last words in defeat.

_His father was dead. Varian just had to accept that. He scrunched his eyebrows, crushing what is left of the dead flower. Nothing but smaller bits of the petals on the ground remained. Varian felt nothing but pain, death in his heart. He swallowed hard, and got up. He took the piece of the scroll and stuffed it in his bag. There was nothing for him in Corona now. Varian turned forward, away from Corona, without saying a word and not looking back._

Varian crumples the paper harder, “And they say magic has no limits,” Varian growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I have a problem with ending my chapters with angst.


	4. The Light Forest Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Dobble decides to take Varian out for dinner to ease his troubles, but when a couple of no good bounty hunters recognize who he is, trouble ensues. Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, And Cassandra learn who Varian is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one has more of Dr. Dobble! Yea more world and character building woo hoo!  
> Okay lol anyway enjoy! :)

Dr. Dobble handed a bag of vials over to his customer. He gathered the price he had been paid and put them in his chest. “Ah, another good business day.” He chuckled as he rubbed two golden coins together. As he laughed, he heard footsteps coming from the back of the store, “Ah, Varian my boy. Oh I had a lot of money come in today, er-I mean customers.” He laughed off. “Come on go get ready. We are having dinner at your favorite tavern!” 

“Heh, really. After what I did earlier today.” Varian rubbed the back of his neck. 

Dobble sighed. He knits his eyebrows upward, solemnly looking to the side. “Varian I know things are hard, and I definitely did not approve of your attitude this morning. However, we have been through a lot and life is just too short to let even a day go to waste. Why don’t we make the best of it by eating dinner together?” Dobble smiled and winked at him. 

Varian’s lips curled upward a little bit, finally a smile for dear old Dobble to look at. Then Varian’s face fell. “What about the wanted posters? What if somebody recognizes me?” 

“I won’t let anyone take you away from me.” Dobble heads over to the chest he keeps in the back corner of the shop. He opens it and the paper right on top catches his eye. The scroll piece that Varian had with him when he first found it. He had forgotten about its existence until now. That scroll had brought trouble in Varian’s life. Magical trouble. And reminders of his failed intentions. Varian had put it in here for safekeeping but never touched it again, and Dobble felt it was for the best. He would hope they would never have to revisit it. It was best for them. It was best for Varian. He shifted it to the side and took out a cloak. He throws it at Varian. “Here, wear this.” 

Varian catches it. It was a brown worn out cloak, certainly bigger than his own. 

“Now not only will people not recognize you but the King’s men as well, since they’ve never seen you wear that one.” Dobble leaned his elbow against the stair railing. 

Varian wears the cloak and pulls the hood over his head. A little big but it will have to do. “Now let’s go have some ham sandwiches!" Dobble laughs. 

__________

Dobble and Varian come across the Light Forest Tavern. There is a wanted poster of Varian on the window. 

Varian groans, “Are you kidding me! Even at my favorite pub!” Varian gestures. 

“Now Varian the owner knows us well. I’m sure he won’t alert the guards or Aldric that we are here.” 

Varian narrowed his eyes at the poster, “Just for precaution.” Varian takes the poster off the window and rips it into pieces. He takes Dobble’s hand. Holding his guardian’s hand made him feel safe, secure. He knew it would guide him to the right place. He pulled the hood further down his face. They entered the tavern. Varian shelters himself behind Dobble. They come to a table and sit down. Varian’s whole body tensed, his cloak trembling with him. Dobble touches his hand, steadying it. “Hey Varian it’s okay. Nothing’s going to happen.” Varian softly smiles at him. The waiter comes to their table. He is a tall man, with a black apron and brown vest. His hair was combed backwards. “Dr. Dobble, our favorite customer! Haha, and is that Varian? Our favorite little alchemist?” His cheerful tone gave Varian a warm feeling, as if he was safe from harm. Varian revealed himself to the waiter. The waiter raised his eyebrows, but Varian’s eyes showed nothing but fear. He smiles back at him, “You have nothing to worry about Varian.” He winks at him. Varian nodded. 

“I bet you want one of my famous ham sandwiches.” The waiter happily remarked. Varian nodded. “And the unpredictable Dobble, what will you be eating today?”

Dobble orders a simple salad, a big, meaty sandwich, and a beer. He takes their orders and walks off. Dobble turns to Varian, “You see, there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Varian stays quiet throughout most of dinner. As he eats his sandwich, two young men come waltzing in the tavern. They had swords on their backs and black boots and black furry vests. One of them wore an eyepatch. 

“The Stabbington brothers,” a man quietly trembled. 

“You got that right.” The one with the eyepatch took the customer’s mug and drank the beer. He then smashes it against the pole. 

“They’re the notorious bounty hunters,” Dobble whispered. Varian’s heart stopped. He crutches lower, sinking to the bottom of the table. 

The waiter encounters the two thugs. “Why if it isn’t the Stabbingtons! Patchy, Sideburns. I haven’t seen you two in awhile.” The waiter chuckles. “Assassinate any helpless fugitives lately?” 

“Shut it Ricky.” Patchy pushed Ricky aside. “We’re here on a job.” Sideburns takes out a folded paper from his pocket. Varian’s eyes widen as the paper is being unfolded. His picture is shown to everyone in the pub. 

“We’re looking for Varian.” Sideburns stated. 

Ricky, snatches the wanted poster from him and scolds the large man, “Now listen here, you can’t barge into my pub disrupting my customers’ joyful evenings.” The owner of this pub demanded these brothers leave his establishment at once. While Sideburns and Ricky argue, Patchy takes a look around the pub. An endless row of fearing eyes watch him as he investigates. He reached the table Dobble sat at. Dobble chugged his mug of beer. Acting as if he were just a normal customer. And technically he was. The cloaked boy next to him however, had his eyes glued to the floor, not moving a muscle. Varian wanted to do everything he could to avoid contact with both of those men. 

“Something wrong with that kid?” Sideburns questioned.

Dobble swallowed the last drop of beer and slammed the mug on the table, “I think the question is, why are you interested in my kid?” The words came out of Dobble’s mouth as a warning.  “I mean two tall bounty hunters barge in striking fear into every person in this tavern, any child would be terrified of that.” 

Patchy joined his brother in the investigation. His eye catches the blue hairstripe. “Any kid would be terrified of us, especially one who is hiding from the law!” Patchy grabbed Varian by the cloak, his hood fell off. He tightened his grip on the collar. Varian panicked. His knees buckled. “You are going to bring us a lot of money.” The brothers laughed. Dobble frowned at this kind of talk. Varian was not some object you could trade. He is a kid. He is  _ human.  _ Dobble picks up a knife he kept in the inside of his cloak and throws at the brothers as a warning. The knife stuck to a wall. 

“Unhand him now!” Dobble sharply commanded. 

“Or what? The poster said bring him back alive or dead. The latter would work just fine with us.” Varian shook his legs, trying to escape Patchy’s grasp. Varian bites Patchy’s hand, causing him to drop him. 

Dobble yells, “Varian RUN!” Varian gets up and runs towards the back door. Dobble stealthy takes out an alchemy bomb and throws it at the brothers, exploding in a pink smoke. The brothers cough, close their eyes, trying to avoid it. He darts his eyes frantically around the room, looking for any sign of Dobble. “Dobble!” He yelled three times. Everyone became lost and invisible in the smoke, increasing the boy’s panic. He slowly backed away, but instead of the door, he backed into two young adults. Both had black hair. One of them had a green jewel in place of his right eye. 

“Oh you are going to buy us a new boat.” The one eyed man said.

Varian’s pupils dilate.  “Oh heh, hey guys. You really don’t want to cheat your way out of hard work now would you? Tha-that boat will be worth a lot more if you actually work harder and earn your money…” Varian crouched down behind a table. “Earn your luxury I always say heh.” He nervously chuckles while shooting finger guns. Varian ducks, as a fist punches a wall. He readied to make a run for it when- 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Someone grabs his cloak. The Stabbington brothers caught him. With four money hungry men at his tail, Varian was cornered. 

_________

Cassandra stubs her foot on a black rock. “OW!” She groaned. “Stupid black rocks,” she mumbled through her seething teeth.

“Cass, are you okay? Do you need to rest?” Rapunzel asked softly. All day Cassandra had been in a grumbling mood. 

“No Rapunzel, I’m fine! It's just that we’ve been wandering in the nowhere all day and we’ve come across nothing!” Cassandra stressed. They were all standing in an empty field in the middle of the night. Practically in the middle of nowhere. Eugene and Lance yawned, they were tired. 

Guilt ridden by her exhausted friends, Rapunzel made a decision, “Look I know it has been one heck of a long day but I really think we should keep going. You know just until we hit an inn we can stay at.” All of her friends responded with yawn. Rapunzel pouts, “Come on you guys.” 

Lance leans against a tree, trying his best to keep himself standing, “Princess, I know we seem to be on a deadline but we are not going to make any progress if we are wandering weary and exasperated.” Rapunzel narrows her eyes on the paper pinned on the tree. She caught the last three letters. 

“Lance, wait. Wait, wait stop leaning against the tree.” Rapunzel walked over to the tree. 

“Why are you so against us resting!” Lance exasperated. Rapunzel signaled him to move away. She looked at the poster. On it, was a sketch of a child with cold eyes, a scar over his left eye, and an unusual blue hairstripe on his black colored hair. On the top, beneath the “Wanted” title was the name of this boy. The name shot a chill down Rapunzel’s spine as she read aloud, “Varian.” 

“Come again?” Eugene raised his voice. 

Rapunzel ran her fingers on the poster, “This is Varian.” 

Cass walks over to the tree and grabs the poster off the tree, “Oh ho ho yes! WE can use this as a bargaining chip. If he doesn’t help us, we can threaten to take him in at…” She reads the poster, “Bayangnor! He’s a wanted criminal there. We have something to hold against him. Convincing him to come along with us might be easier than we thought.” 

Rapunzel furrows her brows, “What? No Cassandra we are not forcing him. We can’t do that! He’ll just feel like he’s our prisoner and we don’t want that! We need to show him that we can be his friends.” 

Cassandra crossed her arms, “Well how are we going to convince him to come with us while several other people and possibly guards are out looking for him? He’s not going to wanna come with us.” 

Rapunzel looked at her, pleading for her patience. “I don’t know, but Cass you are going to have to trust me.” Cassandra turned her head, pursing her lips. 

Eugene contributed to the discussion, “Okay well as you all know I was the legendary Flynn Rider-”

_ “ _ Uh keyword,  _ Was. _ ” Cassandra pointed out. 

Narrowing his eyes at her, Eugene seethed through his teeth, “Getting to the point. Ahem. As you know Flynn Rider was constantly wanted by kingdoms everywhere; I was always in hiding.”

Lance coughed, “Ahem, just you?” 

Eugene narrowly glanced at him, “Fine! You and me! The point is…” Eugene paused, expecting another interruption. He deemed it safe to continue speaking, “This Varian kid, is probably hiding somewhere, away from people so he won’t be found.” 

Rapunzel considered his experiences, “So, what kind places did you hide in to avoid being caught?”

Eugene started, “Well-”

“Ahem.” Lance elbowed him. 

“Ow, what?”

“I think you had enough hero time, pretty boy. Now it’s my turn.” 

Irritated, Eugene gave up. “By all means, proceed.” He held out his hand. 

“Ahem. Well back in our thieving days, Eugene and I, oh sorry, the  _ legendary Flynn Rider _ and I,”

“Hmph.” Eugene rolled his eyes to the side, crossing his arms. 

“Used to hide in the back of shops. Sometimes even pretend to be the mannequins. Oh those were fun times.” 

“Okay so we can check out places like markets, or maybe even an inn.” Rapunzel said.

“Also remember,” Eugene suggested. “He would probably be hiding in discreet places. Sometimes the owners would know and harbor us from the guards. Especially younger fugitives like Varian. We have to be careful who we’re talking to.” 

“Okay, so discreet but not  _ too _ discreet. And most likely hiding in an unknown place.” Rapunzel arched her eyebrow, uncertain they even had a secure plan to find him but it was a start. “Okay so let’s go find Varian before someone else does.” 

Cassandra sighed, “He had to be a fugitive.”

___________

Varian bit his lip. Four men circled around him. He thought quickly of a way to escape, “Hey, uh fellas, heh. You do realize you will have to share the money you get once you give me to King Aldric right?” The two pairs of partners in crime exchanged looks at each other. Soon arguing ensued as to who would get to capture Varian for the reward. Varian sneaks away from the men while they are distracted. As soon as he escapes he watches as a rowdy crowd fights each other. This pub is usually so peaceful, but the reward for his capture had caused such a riot. Varian kicked some broken pieces of a mug on the ground. He could never come back here and have a peaceful night with his guardian. He scrunched up his face, lost in his anger. A hand covers his mouth. Whispers telling him to shush. He mumbles and tries to loosen the grip but the captor remains in control. He drags Varian to the backdoor and they exit. 

Varian mumbles harder. He licks the hand covering his mouth. 

“Ewww-ohhhh Varian!” 

Varian is released but is taken aback by who had taken him out of the pub, “Dr. Dobble!” 

Dobble wipes his hand with a napkin. “What do you have against hands?” 

Varian rapidly blinks. “Well what was with the sneaky subtle rescue? A lot of people were after me there. You can’t just grab me and expect me to go along with you.” 

Dobble blankly stares at the boy, “Are you done?” 

Varian dives in for a hug. Dobble wraps his arms around him, “I’m glad you got me out of there.” Dobble strokes his hair. He smirks. As Varian laid his face against Dobble’s chest, Dobble smiled tenderly at his young apprentice. He truly loved him as if he were his own son. He would hate it if anything happened to him. 

Dobble unwrapped the boy’s hands from his. “Ahem. Yes well, while I was in there I managed to grab some apple pie and chocolate chip cookies!!” He waved a bag of cookies and a piece of pie in front of Varian. 

Mesmerized, Varian grabbed one of the cookies from the bag, but before he took a bite he had to ask, “Wait, we never ordered these. Did you steal these?” Being a thief himself, it sounded hypocritical to ask. 

“What? No, I bought them.” Dobble said. Varian took a bite. “Well, most of them.” 

Varian smirked, “Aww look at that. I’m being a marvelous influence on you,” Varian sarcastically remarked. Dobble laughed and ruffled Varian’s hair. They both headed off back to the shop. 

_________

Rapunzel led the group through a quiet empty forest. Lance, Eugene, and Cassandra all dragged their feet. Lance plopped on the ground. 

Eugene spoke for everyone, “Okay that’s it. Blondie I love you to death but I can’t walk another step or my leg will break.” 

Rapunzel bit her lip, she knew they were all tired. She walked over to Eugene, brushing his hair upward. “Okay, maybe we have traveled enough for today.” 

“Yea, no kidding. Even the horses are tired.” Cassandra said as she sat on the ground. Max and the other three horses were already plopped on the ground as well. 

Rapunzel heard distant whispering from the forest. An old man and a young child in a cloak were walking to a building, covered in shadows. “Guys wait. I think we might be closer than we thought.” The two figures entered the building. “I’m gonna go check it out.” Rapunzel ran over to the building. 

“Raps wait!” Cassandra called her but the Princess was already halfway to the building. “Well we can’t let her go alone.” Both her and Eugene followed Rapunzel. Lance remained on the ground with the horses. He groaned. 

Rapunzel ran to the building. It was a shop. “Alchemy and All? Hm it’s a store that sells vials and elixirs.” 

Eugene and Cassandra finally caught up. “Rapunzel, they’re closed.” A closed sign was in front of the entrance. 

"I think the shopkeeper might have a clue of where Varian is.” Rapunzel inferred. 

“And what gave you that idea?” Cassandra asked. 

“Well there’s not a lot of people out tonight. And there was a young child wearing a cloak, barely revealing himself. This shop is in the middle of nowhere. And there are barely wanted posters in this area.” It was true. Mostly rocks were present, but none of the posters could be seen. 

Eugene, done with the day already, “And you think Varian is here based on all of that?” Eugene could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Well you did say people in hiding are more likely to be discreet. Well, look around this place. If Varian is in hiding, he’d definitely be hiding in this area. Not too far from Bayangnor, but also not close enough to people.” It was true, Rapunzel’s accusations sounded more hopeful than certain. There was only one way to find out. 

Rapunzel knocked on the door. The door slowly opened. It’s creaking sound sent goosebumps down Cass and Eugene’s arms. Rapunzel readied for whoever opened the door. 

Dr. Dobble peeked out the door. “We’re closed. What do you want?” From inside, Varian climbed up the stairs, when he heard the door open. He quietly eavesdropped from where he stood, staying in the shadows. Large claps of thunder froze him in place. A rainstorm was coming. 

“Hi sir. Um, so sorry to bother you but we need help.” Rapunzel hugged herself as she spoke. The temperature started dropping and colder winds blew. 

“Sorry but I don’t help after hours.” He tried to close the door but Rapunzel stuck her foot out,keeping it open. 

“Listen, we have a long and difficult journey ahead of us. And it's raining and our…” Rapunzel looks around thinking of an idea to convince him to let them stay. She then looks at Lance, who is still laying on the ground sleeping, “...our friend is sick!” Rapunzel dramatically announced. Eugene confusingly looked at his girlfriend. There is no way this was going to work. “And it’s getting real cold outside and oh did you hear that thunder? We can’t sleep out here while rain is pouring down on us. We’ll just get more sick.” 

Another sound of thunder roared in the sky, scaring Lance enough to jump up and run toward his friends, “Rapunzel!” He ran to his friends. “Please tell me we finally found where Varian is.” 

Dr. Dobble frowned at the young travelers. Rapunzel smiled and shrugged, “See...He’s sick.” 

Dobble once again closed the door, but again Rapunzel grabbed it. She dropped the act and went to the point, “Please, listen. Can you just give us a few vials and maybe give us a hint to where Varian is? I promise we are not here for the capture reward. We are here for something much more serious. And it's raining outside and with those dangerous rocks spurting everywhere with no warning, it’s too dangerous to sleep here and we’ve been traveling all day.” Rapunzel begged the shop owner to let them stay. To show they were trustworthy. 

Varian waited to see what he would do. Dobble sighed. He opened the door widely. He let them in. Varian slowly climbed up the stairs, blending into the darkness. 

“So what exactly do you want with Varian? What possible reason would exist besides the reward for his capture?” Dobble questioned the suspicious strangers standing at his door. 

“An ancient scroll.” Rapunzel stated. Dobble is taken aback, aroused by her knowledge of the scroll. Rapunzel smirks. This man knew what she was talking about. They were definitely on the right track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally at the fun stuff alright!!


	5. A Dangerous Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart calls for the most dangerous adventures, for the heart is braver than you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- got a little emotional writing this one but OHHH TIME FOR THE REAL FUN TO BEGIN!  
> Enjoy!

Varian jawdropped, sits on the top of the stairs, clutching his heart. She couldn't be talking about the same scroll. That one piece. It could be any part of any scroll. How could she be sure this one was the right one? 

While introductions were being made, Varian pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. This night has made it clear that Dr. Dobble is harboring a fugitive. If these people knew where he was then it would only be a matter of time before those people at the pub find him as well. He would be taken, and Dr. Dobble would be arrested. “ _No,”_ he whispered. He couldn’t live with that on his conscience. He had to leave. “The scroll,” he whispered to himself. He couldn’t leave the scroll behind for these people to take. They would get themselves in trouble, or find the sacred incantations. What good would that scroll bring to them anyway? Can they even read it like he could? It took his father years to translate even some of it, while it only took him less than a day. Varian looked at the chest down below, right behind the checkout desk. He had to get that scroll and get out of here. 

Varian tiptoed down the stairs, keeping his head down. So far so good. The chest was just a few steps away…Something ran across the floor. 

Varian feels his legs tingle. Whatever it was, it was cuddling against Varian’s leg. Varian looks down at the shadowy figure near his leg. He squints his eyes to get a closer look. A raccoon! Most likely seeking shelter from the rain. “Shoo! Shoo!” Varian whispered as quietly as he could. The raccoon had seemed to take a liking to him. Now was not the time for emotional attachment! Varian tries to step over the raccoon, but trips over the tail instead. The raccoon scurries off before he is crushed. When he looks up from the floor, Dr. Dobble and their guests hover over him. His hood had fallen, revealing the wanted face plastered on those posters. Varian shoots a glare at the raccoon who goes hiding into a hole. “Pesky little raccoon,” Varian whispered. “Thanks a lot.” 

Dobble clicks his tongue, “Blaming the raccoon on your clumsiness and lack of stealth.” He shakes his head in a teasing manner, “How shameful.” 

Varian pouts, and gets up, brushing dust off himself, “So what brings these snoopy travelers to our home?” 

“Uh hi.” Rapunzel waved her hand. “We hear you possess a piece of a magical scroll,” Rapunzel tried to make it sound as adventurous as possible. 

Varian responds in a blankly state, “Who wants to know?” He awaited an answer. Like he’d ever entrust the scroll to anyone without knowledge of the seeker. 

“The Princess of Corona. Rapunzel.” Dr. Dobble answered

“Ohhhhhh,” Varian carried nodded off with little excitement. The Princess of his old kingdom. She now finally chooses to leave her kingdom. Corona was the first kingdom to be affected by the black rocks as far as he could tell. So they had finally had enough of the rocks. That old King Freddie could no longer bear the weight on his shoulders anymore. Ha! Well Corona is longer his concern, so why should he help them? 

“According to legend,” Rapunzel opens and holds up the _Celestial Spirits of the Seven Kingdoms_ book in front of Varian, “The Keeper of the Scroll is one who was born of the Sun and Moon. And understands both sides of the spirits. We have enough evidence to believe that’s you.” 

“Technically several people were born in the Sun kingdom of Corona. Any one of them could be the keeper.” Varian argued. 

“Well yeah your mom was born there, everyone knows that. But what about your dad?” Rapunzel pointed out.

Varian’s heart drops. He never knew anything about his dad. Not that he ever asked, but his dad never opened up to him either. All the stories he ever heard were about his mother. To give him memories of the woman who gave birth to him. He treasured all those stories but he never had stories of what his father was like. Or _who_ he even was. All he had was his imagination. “I know nothing about my dad.” 

“Well, this could be your chance,” Rapunzel softly spoke. 

Maybe this scroll could lead him to the answers he sought to find. Maybe this is the opportunity to find out more about his father’s history. No. What is he thinking? Risking his life just to find out where his dad came from. The answers were tempting. All the more reason he should stay and keep the scroll for himself. Varian walked over to the chest. He opened the chest and found it, the piece of the scroll with pictures of the sun and moon. Varian waves it back and forth in front of the Princess’ face. 

“Is _this_ what you’re looking for?” Varian teased. 

“Yes!” Rapunzel tries grabbing it but Varian pulls it out of her reach. Varian scans the page of the opened book. He grins as he absorbs the information. 

“HA! Well it appears the only person who can read and translate these is the Keeper of the Scroll.” Varian scoffs, “And well if I’m the Keeper and I don’t want to go on this little quest of yours, I guess I get to keep it.” 

“Why you little-” Cass attempts to grab the kid but Eugene and Lance hold her back. 

Varian scoffs, “What do you even plan to do with the scroll Princess?” 

“We hear the scroll holds the secrets of the celestial spirits. The Sun and Moon specifically. And some of that power is connected to the black rocks. We believe the power to demolish the threat of the black rocks is in that scroll,” Rapunzel points to the piece in Varian’s hand. 

“And since I can read it, and apparently am the Keeper,” Varian uses air quotes, still not believing the Princess’ words. “I can help destroy the black rocks.... Do I got that right?”

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra nodded. 

“Mhm.” 

“Yup.” 

“Precisely.” 

Varian arched his eyebrow, blankly staring at the Coronians. He really was their only hope huh?

Rapunzel added another reason why he should join her, “And I control the black rocks.” She demonstrates her power by shooting a black rock straight through the floor. 

“Ahem.” Dobble tapped his foot. 

Apologetically, “Oops, sorry.” Rapunzel said. She looked back at Varian, determined, “I can offer you protection. No one will want to come near the Princess who can attack with deadly magical rocks.” Rapunzel said, satisfied with the abilities of her powers. 

“You promise you won’t let anyone take me away?” Varian considered. He needed grounded security. 

Rapunzel held out her hand, “I promise. And when I promise something, I never break that promise.” Deadpanned, Varian looked at her. “Ever.” Varian rolls his eyes to the side. Finally he shook her hand. 

“Alright _Princess._ I’ll go on this little quest of yours. I’m in.” Varian agreed, showing no excitement at all. 

Rapunzel on the other hand, “YES!” She gleefully shot her fists in the air. A golden rock spurts from the ground. Eugene, Cassandra, and Dobble step back, avoiding any injuries. Dobble glares at the Princess. “Whoops, sorry.” Rapunzel shrugged apologetically. 

________

King Aldric stood by the black rocks, unflinched by their surprise elements. “These rocks,” he knocked on the glass texture, “are posing a threat to my kingdom.”

The Royal Advisor next to him looks across the fields in agony, “I hear they’ve destroyed many other kingdoms and towns as well. Forests, farms, docks,” Aldric side eyes his advisor, irritated by his endless list.

“Uh, Higgins, I don’t care if the rocks are threatening a daisy flower in the dark side of a cave.” Aldric smiled through his annoyance. “If it’s not in Bayangnor, I don’t care!” Higgins widens his eyes as the King’s shadow hovers over him. "If it doesn’t live in Bayangnor, their life couldn’t mean any less to me then it already does.” He stares at the wanted poster of Varian in his hand. “If it causes trouble in my kingdom, _kill it_!” He crumples the poster and throws it in the campfire. The paper burned swiftly into ashes. 

_____________

The next day had clear skies and a sunny day ahead. Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance packed their things, and purchased a few vials and food. 

Varian studied the scroll piece hard. He knew what the words of the two incantations said, but he never understood what they meant. Well, now’s the time to find out. He stuffs the piece in his satchel. “Time to find some answers.”

Dobble worriedly looked at his young apprentice. The lad carried such a huge burden on his shoulders. It seems as if no matter what, his life was meant for danger. He walked over to him and knelt. Looking him straight in the eye, “Varian, you don’t have to do this. I mean you don’t- you don’t have to risk your life like this.” 

“But Dobble I need to find some answers. I need to know what this scroll means. Why was I destined to have it? Where did my father come to possess it?” Varian argued. 

“Are these answers really worth more than your life? Are you willing to risk your life for all of this?” Dobble’s voice cracked. He placed his hand on Varian’s shoulder. 

Varian touched his hand, comforting him, “How can I go on with the rest of my life not knowing the missing pieces of my past? Yes it is true the past should stay in the past,” Varian lowered his voice, “but the past can offer answers that can lead me somewhere I belong.” Dobble strokes his hair. 

“I thought you belonged here with me,” Dobble laughed, choking on his tears, “as my apprentice.” 

“Well maybe I should go out there and find out.” Varian’s face beamed. 

Dobble sniffed, his tears no longer invisible. “You’ve grown so much from the last couple years. I guess even a Master must let his apprentice go to spread his wings.” 

“Heh, well I learned from the best.” Varian remarked, feeling the warmth of Dobble's hand on his cheek. 

Rapunzel and her friends rounded up the horses. To make things easier for them, Dobble brought out a wagon. They attach the reins to the wagon so the horses can pull it. 

Rapunzel looks back at Dobble, “Thank you so much for your help and trust Dr. Dobble. We’ll take real good care of him.” 

“I would hope you will.” Dobble smiled. Rapunzel smiled back, winning this man’s approval was a great accomplishment. 

Varian looks back at the _Alchemy and All_ shop one last time. He looks at it from the roof down below. Dobble stood there, waving goodbye. Varian shook his head crying. He runs back to Dobble to give him one last big hug. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Dobble, taken by surprise, hugs his child back. “I love you too Varian.” Varian’s hands slowly released Dobble. Dobble’s hands balled into fists as he watched Varian sit on the wagon with these new friendly people taking him on what is sure to be his most dangerous quest. 

He prays he stays safe. No matter where he ends up, no matter where he belongs, he hopes safety followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lordy here we go on a dangerous quest.


	6. Trust can be Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s not stupid to go out there and take the risks. It’s adventurous.”   
> Rapunzel and the gang receive more information about the Moon Opal from a strange visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss!!!! Okay I finally updated. Although now that school has started I am gonna be a little slow but hey I will still find time to update so here it is.   
> Enjoy!

Varian sat stiff on the seat of the wagon. It felt odd, being surrounded by the Princess of his former home. Not to mention how uncomfortable the trip is when you’re surrounded by people who are friends with the Princess. For a majority of their travel, they rarely exchanged words to each other. Cassandra had gazed at Varian for the past five minutes. Varian uncomfortably shifted his eyes back and forth. Varian’s eyelids drooped. She was looking at his little scar on his eye. The lighting bolt shape was hard not to look at. 

Annoyed, “Why don’t you paint a picture, it’ll last longer!” Cassandra shields herself. 

Rapunzel rolls her eyes, “Cass, stop looking at his scar.” 

“Well, he has a pretty nasty scar, and you don’t look much like a fighter, so I just wonder how did someone with the likes of you get one?” 

“Cassandra,” Rapunzel whispered impatiently. They shouldn’t be prying in this boy’s past. 

“It actually looks recent too.” Eugene pitched in. “Were you attacked by someone trying to take you in?” 

“Guys, guys I think we’re being inconsiderate,” Lance said. “Obviously whoever Varian was fighting was stronger and less scrawny then him and it was an unfair fight!” 

Varian deeply sighed. “ENOUGH!” He stood up from his seat. Everyone quieted down. The horses neighed anxiously. He sat back down. “No one is going to hear about my scar alright! I got it! It wasn’t in a fight! And yes it was unfair! But THAT’S IT! Can we please move on now!” He crosses his arms and furrows his brows. 

“Yea alright.” Everyone agreed with “okay” and “whatever.” Lance whistled. Varian rapidly breathed angrily. He groaned. 

Rapunzel wanted to offer comfort. She wanted to touch his shoulder, let him know everything is fine but he would just reject it. She understood. They were not there yet. “Um, guys maybe we should stop for lunch.” They stop by an old tavern where several carriages were stopped at. 

This place seems to be a popular domain for travelers.” Eugene rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well, have fun. Make sure to bring me back a couple of ham sandwiches when you come back. I’ll be waiting in the wagon.” Varian points fingers at the horses and walks away, but Rapunzel grabs his cloak. “Oh no, you are not sitting out of the fun this time! You are coming with us.” 

Varian crosses his arms, “Literally last night, four thugs tried to capture me for the reward. At. A. Tavern.” He emphasized. “Places like these are where thugs come to find trouble.” 

“At least it’s not the Glass Slipper,” Lance laughed. “That place is crawling with thugs running from the law.” Eugene elbowed him. 

Rapunzel bent over a bit, looking into Varian’s cold eyes, “Varian, you can’t let fear run your life. I know it’s not safe, but that’s why you have us. To make it safer to travel. We need your help, but we understand your predicament. We are here to help and won’t let anyone take you away from us,” Varian shifts his gaze to the ground, “but listen, you can’t show those thugs or the King of Bayangnor that you are afraid. If you keep hiding, then the King wins. This quest is dangerous for all of us, but if we help each other, then maybe we can get through this. It’s not stupid to go out there and take the risks. It’s adventurous.”  Varian’s lips curl up. He didn’t want to let the Princess know she was getting to him but Rapunzel could tell. “Okay just keep your hood on. Stay within our group." They all walked to the tavern. 

When they get inside, they see countless people sitting and talking. Eugene whistles, “This place is crowded.” 

Varian steps back, “So many people. So many... money hungry people,” Varian’s voice rose. He gulped. 

“Oh come on Varian, stop being so paranoid. Not everyone here can be after you.” 

And right on cue, “Hey I found that poster of the wanted child in Bayangor, now we can actually find the kid.” 

“Geez, some of these people really need to get lives.” Rapunzel uncomfortably said. 

“That’s what they’re trying to do.” Lance bluntly states. Rapunzel glares at him. 

“Lance, can you stick your foot somewhere other than your mouth.” Eugene said. He walked over to the counter and spoke in an accent, “Garcon, your finest table please!” 

A man with a french accent bangs the table, “ _ My name is not Garcon! _ ” 

Eugene shrieks. The man leads the group to an available table near a booth. As they walk down the tables, Varian spots a woman with her face covered in white and red. He narrows his eyes, eyeing the unique black sword made of glass texture. It looked almost exactly like- 

The woman shot him a look. Varian gasped, and pulled his hood lower. He caught up with the rest of the group. Taking Rapunzel’s hand. Huh. Varian felt relieved grabbing her hand. He felt safer. Almost the same protection he feels when he holds Dobble’s hand. 

Rapunzel smiles and whispers to Eugene, “See he’s holding my hand. He trusts us.” 

They finally sat down at the table. After they order their food, Rapunzel fills in Varian with all they had learned so far regarding the celestial magic. The mysterious woman with the black sword listened in on their conversation. 

Varian is overwhelmed and confused by the knowledge. Why does magic have to be so confusing? “So, these black rocks are connected to a Moon Opal, but you have no idea where it is.” 

“No, but that’s why we’re on this mission. To find it and bring an end to the threat of the black rocks. And we believe the incantations might have the answer to defeating them.” 

“Well that’s the thing Princess, heh,” Varian said. “So far I’ve only translated two of them. One relating to the sun, and the other to the moon, but I can’t see how it can help with our situation.”

“What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked for clarification. 

“One mentions healing. Giving life to those who need it. That’s the Sundrop. Which is the power you currently hold. The other mentions,” Varian shivers as he says the next word, “decay.” Draining life from anyone or anything. It’s a matter of life and death. This-this kind of magic is messing with the balance of life. This is why Demanitus chose someone to wield the scroll. To protect its magic from the wrong hands. He entrusted it with someone who will respect the balance and keep the world from falling apart.” Varian sighs. 

“Varian, what’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked. 

“I...I didn’t realize how much responsibility I hold with this power heh. It’s a lot more overbearing than I anticipated.” Varian rubs his neck. 

Rapunzel touched his shoulder. “You’re not in it alone.” Varian looked at her. Eugene, Cass, and Lance all gave reassuring smiles. 

“Thanks. That-that means a lot.” Varian rubs his arm. Varian’s shoulders dropped. His hands didn’t tremble. Relief had finally touched his heart. It felt too good and weird. Afraid it would be ruined by someone else, Varian interrupted his own thoughts, “Ahem. So any clue to where we can find the Moon Opal?” 

“I can tell you where.” 

Goosebumps run through the whole group. They immediately grab their silverware as defense. Who was listening to their talk. And most importantly, why are they interested? 

The mysterious woman with the war paint revealed herself from the table behind them. “Relax, I am not an enemy. In fact, I can provide the answers you seek.” Adira takes her sword and opens a compartment in the handle of her sword. On the table she slammed down a paper, similar to the first piece of the scroll. 

“That- that’s the second piece of the scroll?” Rapunzel pointed at it. 

“What’s your game lady? How did you come to this piece?” Cassandra suspected this woman had intentions more than just helping. 

“I found it hidden inside a tree.” Adira blankly said. 

Cassandra narrows her eyes, crossing her arms, “Inside a tree? What, is it special?”

Shrugging, “You could say that.” 

“Cass, calm down. She has a piece of the scroll.” Rapunzel said. 

“Rapunzel, we don’t know what she intends to do with it! For all we know, she could be using us to find the rest of the scroll and try to use its power.” Varian’s eyebrows rose, his blood ran fast. What if this woman’s intentions are darker than they seem? He bit his lip. 

Eugene frowned. He sensed Varian’s distress. “Rapunzel, I got to side on Cassandra here. I don’t think we can trust her too quickly.” 

“Look, we need the scroll piece.” Rapunzel sits up more authoritatively, “However my friends do have a point. So state your business. What do you want with the scroll?”

“Because my kingdom is in trouble, and has been for centuries. Those black rocks originated from my kingdom. The Dark Kingdom.” Adira points to a dark tower illustrated on the piece she provided. “There, you’ll find the Moon Opal. It has been locked away in the kingdom for centuries. It has caused nothing but devastation for my home, and now the devastation is making its way to kingdoms across the lands. It is vital that you, the Sundrop, reunite with the Moonstone.” Rapunzel’s forehead wrinkles as she processes the information. 

“Look I’m just trying to save my home, and I know you do too. And as the legends say the dusk after the eclipse, is when the Moonstone and Sundrop become most powerful.”

“Because that is when the sun and moon meet.” Varian muttered. 

“Precisely.” Adira confirmed. 

Rapunzel takes the piece and compares it to the other one. They both definitely were part of the same scroll. Rapunzel side eyes Varian. He shakes his head. She darts her eyes at the woman. “What’s your name? You never told us.”

“Adira.” She responded. 

Rapunzel took charge and put both scrolls in her purse. “Well,  _ Adira _ .” Rapunzel mocked. “We don’t need anymore additions to our party. Now thank you for the information, but I can’t take any chances with you.” Rapunzel smiled. She was secretly proud of herself for making decisions for the group and being a wise leader. 

“Well, I know my way to the Dark Kingdom. And my sword is made of the same black rocks in our way. I can help.” 

Rapunzel continued acting superior, “Uh I’m sure you can.” She tilts her head, her long blonde hair falls to the side. “But the black rocks are leading the Sundrop to the Moonstone. So all I really have to do is follow the black rocks and we’ll find it and get there. Easy peasy.” Smug, Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips. “So if you are really concerned, then you should start making your way to the Dark Kingdom and I guess we’ll meet you there. Sound good?”

Adira sighed. “Yes. Sounds good. I admit, I like your style.” Adira bid them goodbye and left. 

“Wow Raps. That was pretty cool of you.” Cass complimented her. 

“Thanks.” Rapunzel twirled her hair. 

Their food finally came. As they ate, Eugene posed a question, “I don’t get it blondie, why did you reject her an invitation to come along?”

Rapunzel sighed, “Because I can’t break Dr. Dobble’s trust. We can meet up with her again at the Dark Kingdom, but for the journey itself, Dobble only put his trust in us. I have to honor his wishes.” 

Eugene takes her hand and kisses it, “Oh Blondie, always doing what’s best for everyone.” Rapunzel blushes. 

After they ate, they returned to their wagon. Varian looked at both the pieces of the scroll. His heart beats with excitement as he looks at the ominous purple tower. The road is risky, but exciting. Everyone crowded around him. 

“This may get rough.” Rapunzel started. 

“And dark.” Cass added. 

“But as long as I got you.” Varian said. 

“You got me.” Rapunzel winks at him. 

“So let’s go see where this road is going!” Lance shot his fists in the air. 

Varian took the reins of the horses, “Onward to the Dark Kingdom!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONWARD WE RIDE!


	7. The Dragon's Heart is as Kind as a Human's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel encounter a dragon in the forest while picking fruit. Cassandra shares her suspicions of Adira with Eugene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back. I was gonna post this yesterday but the chapter went longer than I thought oops lol.   
> Anyway enjoy!

The gang had travelled for a week. Their journey had been quiet, and hadn’t run into trouble yet. Varian had been reading  _ The Celestial Spirits  _ book. He read about the sun and Moon and beyond. He read about nature and how it creates magical creatures. “Fascinating.” Varian whispered. Varian had never been a fan of magic, but reading about the source of where all magic comes from did drive his interest. One fact that intrigued him the most was the combination of two elements or spirits of the world will create a unique power. A creature unimaginable. Two elements, such as wind and fire, when combined creates a creature with wings but gives them the power of fire. Same with the other elements, putting them together creates a power unforeseen by others and one that is meant for only the creature born with it. Varian flipped through the pages once more. The power of the Sun and Moon were the most mighty and dangerous than any of the others. Anyone who wielded such power would practically be a god or goddess. 

Rapunzel painted a picture of Varian eating ham sandwiches and drinking hot cocoa. He sure had a delectable taste for foods. 

“Awww Blondie. He made it into your art journal.” Eugene leaned over to see her painting. 

Rapunzel giggled, “Well you know how I am. I record everything that’s memorable enough for my journal.”

“So, everything.” Eugene smirked. Rapunzel checked out the painting a little more. It had a nice vibrant setting, a cute freckled alchemist eating his favorite foods, and his unique blue hairstripe. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Rapunzel turned it sideways. It still felt like it was missing something. She shut one eye. Rapunzel tapped the paintbrush on her chin, “What am I missing?” 

“Uh Rapunzel,” Eugene pointed at his chin. Rapunzel shook her head, confused by his gesture. Eugene leaned over and wiped the paint that Rapunzel had wiped on her chin from the brush. 

“Oh.” Rapunzel giggled, humiliated. She took one glance at Varian, whose eyes were glued to the book he was reading. Then it hit her. His scar. Pity filled her gut. Recording down an injury Varian was so sensitive about. She started to paint over the eye, but held back. What was the point of painting a down something memorable if there’s no memory to look back to. She didn’t want to push the boy into returning to what could have been a tragic memory. And to paint down that tragic story in this happy go lucky picture would ruin the mood. Rapunzel sighed, her pupils widened. She needed to bond with Varian more. Get the whole picture. She closed her journal and put it away. She scooted closer to Varian. “Hey Varian, whatcha reading?” 

Varian arches his brow, “Uh The Celestial Spirits book. Which is the only book we have packed on here.” 

Rapunzel elbowed him in a fashionable matter, “Cool, cool. So uh I’ve been wondering heh.” Rapunzel nervously laughed, trying to get the question out, “How did you get that scar?” 

Varian slammed the book shut, “I don’t want to talk about it! I never want to talk about it! I don’t know why you feel the need to keep pushing it, but you don’t have to know.” 

Rapunzel grits her teeth. He’s right. That was a stupid question to ask. Asking it just to paint a picture was ludicrous. Still, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad happened. Something was bothering him that he just couldn’t let go. And Rapunzel was determined to get to the bottom of it. “You know what, stop the wagon!” Lance held the reins, signaling the horses to stop. 

“I think we all need to take a breather and go explore. I mean come on! We have a whole forest and beautiful great outdoors to explore. We should all go have some fun.” 

“Uhhhh Blondie, maybe we should keep going-”

Rapunzel grabs her boyfriend’s arm, “Oh come on, Eugene. This could be a way for us to bond with Varian.” Rapunzel pounced up and down gleefully. 

“Heh.” Eugene touched her hand, “Rapunzel, I really appreciate the dedication you have to being Varian’s friend, but you gotta understand, you can’t force him to like the things you like.” 

“Well I like to have fun.” Rapunzel’s hands touched her hips. “And I like to think everyone likes to have fun.” Rapunzel takes a look at Varian, who is sitting in the back of the wagon. Resting his head on his hands. 

Relaxed, Varian rested his eyes. He reached for an apple, but before he could take a bite a troublesome raccoon pounced on his stomach, grabbed the apple, and scurried off. He narrowed his eyes and got a good look. It was the same raccoon that disrupted his plans to escape back at Dobble’s. “HEY!” The raccoon snickered mischievously back at him, taking a bite of the apple. 

“Are you following me?” Varian frantically spoke. What is up with that raccoon? Varian scoffs, “Dumb raccoon, stealing my snack.” 

“You know we have more apples in the bag.” Varian hears Rapunzel walking to him. She throws him an apple. 

He catches it. “Heh, thanks.” For a brief moment, Varian and Rapunzel stood in silence. Finally Rapunzel broke it, “So Varian. I was actually going to go gather more fruit for the trip. You want to come with. 

Varian’s eyes roll to the side, “Uh nope.” Varian takes a bite out of the apple. 

“Well what do you plan to do while everyone else is walking around and enjoying the peaceful nature.” 

He clicks his tongue, “Eat. Nap. And avoid nature at all costs.” He takes another bite and walks away. 

Rapunzel sighs. She is ready to scold him when she remembers what Eugene told her. Don’t force. Right, okay. “Fine, okay. I get it. You just want to be alone.” Rapunzel mocked. She starts to walk away, slowly hoping Varian would change his mind, but he just heads back to the wagon and eats his apple. Rapunzel lowers her head. Pascal tugs at her dress, and pushes the basket to her. Rapunzel picks it up and heads off into the forest. 

_________

Varian dug through his bags. He packed some of his alchemy equipment with him so he could continue his studies. The problem was, out here he didn’t have all the resources like he did back at the shop. He had to improvise. Improvise. That’s one of the first lessons Dobble taught him. 

_ “Now Varian. Remember. The shop isn’t your only source for alchemy. There are tons of resources surrounding you. You just need to look closer.” Dobble leads Varian to a window. “Take a look outside, what do you see?” Varian looked carefully at the setting. He could see the grass moving swiftly, hinting at the strong winds blowing. He could see leaves falling down. Autumn had come. There are several different colored leaves. And each of those colors can produce a different chemical reaction with different experiments. Dobble wanted Varian to look at the different results he can make with nature. “Dobble, what about the leaves. I can test their color. Find out what they can be used for.”  _

_ Dobble ruffled his hair and laughed, “Now you’re thinking like an alchemist. You see, nature is out there waiting for discoveries to be made by people like you.” He boops Varian’s nose.  _

Nature gives us the greatest gift of all. The unknown. Varian looks at his equipment. He doesn’t have much to help him conduct productive experiments. Varian scans the area. He sees Cass, Lance, and Eugene by the water. Cass and Eugene are splashing each other. Varian sincerely rolls his eyes. Those two are always fighting about something. He continues scanning the green setting in front of him. Varian’s apple is nothing but its core. He goes through the bag for another one and a light bulb goes off in his head. “That’s it. I should test different fruits and see what different vials I can produce with a fruit as the main ingredient.” He looks through some of the bags, but most of them are empty. “Ohhhhhh so that’s why Rapunzel went to go gather more fruit.” Varian facepalmed. Maybe she’s not that far into the forest. He could catch up with her. Varian grabs his satchel and some of the empty bags and runs to the forest as well. 

_______

Eugene refills their canteens with water. As he did this, Cass spoke out her opinions on Adira. “I mean don’t you find her suspicious at all? And what are her intentions anyway? To be confusing and cryptic!” 

Deadpanned Eugene filled another canteen, “You know, I try not to think about her too much. She seems to be on our side.”

“Okay but she said she’ll meet us at the Dark Kingdom. What-what if she gets there before us. What if she tries to take the Moonstone for herself, and she’s just waiting to get her hands on Rapunzel and Varian.” Cassandra starts pacing back and forth. 

Tiresome, Eugene hands the canteens to Lance and wants him to finish the job. He walks up to Cassandra, “Cass, look. Even if Adira is playing us, which I highly doubt,” Eugene grabs her shoulders, “we still have the one advantage she doesn’t.” Cassandra slaps his hands away. 

“Keep your hands to yourself Fitzherbert.” She points her fingers at him. “And don’t start being cryptic either! What advantage?” 

“Varian.” The name rolled off Eugene’s tongue. Cassandra blinks twice, as of the name itself should never be mentioned. 

_________

Rapunzel grabs some berries from a bush. “Ooh.” She puts them in the basket. “Such delicious looking fruits Pascal.” Pascal helps out and picks some blueberries too. A hand reaches out to Rapunzel, offering an apple. Rapunzel looks to see whose hand it is. Varian is smiling at her as he holds out the apple. Rapunzel takes it, “So, you decided to come along after all.” 

Varian rubs his arm, “Heh, yeah I just thought maybe I could um...gather some fruit for some experiments.”

“You want to experiment on fruit?” Rapunzel asked, interested in his motives. 

“Yea, you know Dr. Dobble always told me anything can be experimented on if you look hard enough. There are discoveries waiting to be made, waiting for us to make them.” Varian grabs some berries as well, and puts it in his bag. 

Rapunzel brushes a strand of her aside, “Interesting. So what kind experiments?”

“I don’t know. Potions, elixir, a strawberry cream pie.” Varian says as he picks some strawberries. 

Rapunzel giggles, “Hmm maybe we can try it together. I’m kinda interested now. To see what fruits can do with the help of alchemy.” Rapunzel smirks. 

Varian blinks in confusion, “You-your interested in alchemy?” 

“Yea. It sounds fun and new. Why?”

“Nothing.” Varian shrugs it off. “It’s just that, before I met Dobble, no one ever showed interest in my work. People always thought I was too dangerous to be around.” Varian added more berries to his collection. 

Rapunzel’s smile faded when he mentioned his reputation, “I heard about you before Varian. I always thought it was because you were some wizard or something. I never thought it was alchemy. ”

“Yea well people were afraid of change apparently.” Varian scoffed. “Afraid to see what we were capable of.” 

Rapunzel tilted her head, “I’m not. Heck the only reason I left Corona in the first place was to make a change. Change our lives for the better and no longer live in fear of the rocks.” Varian smiled. Rapunzel was different. Rapunzel was more open minded. Willing to change if it meant for the best. “Hey, you know what. By helping us defeat the black rocks, you will finally get closure from Corona. When the citizens of Corona hear you helped save our kingdom, they’ll change how they feel about you. Even if you don't live there anymore, at least you’ll leave behind a great legacy and a good reputation.” 

Varian arched his eyebrow, smiling at the thought of leaving Corona under better circumstances. Having his name remembered for doing something heroic. 

________

“Come again?” Cass waited for an explanation. 

Eugene came through, “According to the legends, only the scrollkeeper decides who gets to use the incantations. No matter what, the power is protected. All these decisions, all this power, it’s all up to Varian. And luckily he is on our side. Adira’s intentions may be good or bad, but ultimately Varian makes the decisions. Adira doesn’t know him like we do. She’ll try to force him to give her the incantations. We’ve gotten to know Varian for a week now. And what I’ve learned is he’s bitter, he’s mean, he’s tough. And he won’t do anything that serves other people’s benefits.” 

“And how does that benefit us?” Cassandra crossed her arms. 

“Because we are on his side. We promised him protection. We promised he could trust us, while also pushing him towards fun cause let’s face it, kid has a lack of fun in his life and we need to show him the world is not how he pictures it. By earning his trust, we earn the chance to use the incantations. We know what Varian wants. Adira doesn’t.” 

__________

A twig  _ snapped _ , causing Varian to startle. Cautiously, “Rapunzel.” He hides behind her hair. “Maybe we should go somewhere else.” 

Rapunzel looks at him playfully. “Oh Varian, it was probably just a bunny or something.” She directed her attention towards a rustling in the bush. They both braced themselves. The rustling grew louder and-

A puddle of fire came out through the bush. “Huh?” Rapunzel and Varian simultaneously muttered. 

Without warning, two sharp, glaring eyes came out of the bush. Two large wings flapped up and down. 

“Is that what I think it is.” Rapunzel whispered as two claws came out of the bush. And soon the whole creature walked through the bush. 

“A dragon!” Varian exclaimed fearfully. The dragon tilted its head. It roared confusingly at the humans in front of him. The dragon launched himself at Varian, pinning him to the ground. “Whoa!” The dragon licked Varian’s face. He roared happily at the young boy. Varian cringed. 

Rapunzel ran over to them, “Awww Varian. The dragon likes you.” 

“Whyyyyyyyyy…” Varian yelled. 

“Hmmmm. I wonder if there’s something about dragons in the book of Celestial Spirits.” 

Varian, “Well then we should go get the book and find out.” The dragon snorted smoke right in Varian’s face. “Okay, um dragon. Can you please… GET OFF OF ME!” The dragon obeyed his yell. Varian picked himself up and followed Rapunzel out of the woods. During the whole time, the dragon followed Varian and Rapunzel. Varian sighs. 

_________

Eugene, Cass, and Lance packed the canteens back on the wagon and fed the horses. Rapunzel and Varian made their way toward their friends. The dragon still stayed with them. 

“Oh look Rapunzel and Varian are back with more fruit. And they made a new friend.” Eugene laughed, trying to hide his fear of the winged creature in front of them.

Rapunzel mocked him, “Ha ha Eugene. This dragon has taken a liking to Varian.” The dragon nuzzles Varian’s arm. Rapunzel walks over to the wagon and picks up the book. She flips through the pages until she finds a picture of the dragon. “Ah here it is.” She shows the picture to the gang. “Yea, it says here that dragons grow attached quickly to the humans and animals they meet. I guess when the dragon saw Varian, he just found something appealing about him.” 

“What could he possibly have found appealing about me? Hey- stop it! Stop sniffing me!” The dragon sniffs his bags of fruit. 

“Uh Varian, maybe you have something in your bag that he likes.” Eugene pointed it out. 

Varian opens the bag. He pulls out a lemon. The dragon shows excitement. “Ohhhhhhh he likes the lemon. Here you go.” Varian tosses the lemon to the dragon and he catches it in his mouth, swallowing it whole. 

“Even dragons like lemons?” Rapunzel unbelievably asked. 

Lance looked through Rapunzel’s bags of fruit. “Rapunzel, you didn’t pack a single lemon.” 

Rapunzel crosses her arms, “We have enough fruit.” 

“Okay Sunshine well, we can’t really take this dragon with us.” Eugene said. 

“We could. I mean it can just fly with us. And now Varian could have a cool dragon to fly. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Varian considers it. Thinking about how he could scare off any bounty hunters or the king's men of Bayangor with a dragon. Varian laughs aloud and rubs his hands, already planning the attacks he could do against King Aldric. The gang share concerned glances at each other. Eugene looks at Rapunzel, but she just shrugs. 

“Okay. I guess we have a dragon on our side now.” Eugene sighed. 

“Yay!” Rapunzel and Varian raised their hands in the air. 

Rapunzel returns to her authoritative manner, “Okay gang. Do we have everything we need for our trip?” Everyone gave a thumbs up. “I’m gonna take a guess and say you are going to ride the dragon?” Rapunzel looked at Varian. 

Varian pulls his hood up and wiggles his fingers, pretending to be sneaky. “I’m gonna ride the dragon. Or should I say… I’m gonna ride Pronto!” 

“Oh wow he already picked out a name.” Eugene said in awe. Varian runs over to the dragon but is cut off by a familiar, nosy warrior. 

“Hi.” Adira greets the alchemist. 

Varian grunts, “What are you doing here?” 

“Just thought I’d check on you guys. See how the trip is going.” 

“It’s going just fine. Thanks for asking.” Varian seethed through his teeth. Adira was trying his patience. 

“Listen Adira, unless you have another piece of the scroll and more valuable information about the Dark Kingdom, I suggest you scoot along.” Cassandra demanded. 

“Hold your tantrum short hair.” Adira blandly called her. 

“SHORT HAIR-” Cassandra takes her sword out but Eugene and Lance hold her back. 

Rapunzel intervenes, “Cass calm down. Adira please, you have to respect our decisions.”

“I do Sundrop, but I also have lots of help to offer. I know a lot more than you think.” Adira looks at Varian. “A lot of things.” Varian scrunches his brows. “Actually I happen to know where the next scroll piece is located.” 

“Okay where?” Rapunzel asked. 

“At a place where all ancient and magical artifacts are held. The Spire.” As Adira explained about the Spire, Varian’s dragon started nuzzling him more. Varian raised his arms uncomfortably. This dragon just loved playing with him. Varian lightly pushed his chin away from him. 

From the woods surrounding them, two pairs of eyes had their sight on the boy. And from their point of view, the boy looked like he was hurting the dragon. A dark growl and smoke from the nostrils breathed out of the creature. 

As Varian listened and continued pushing the dragon away from him. The beast flew out of its hiding spot and attacked Varian!

“Varian!” Rapunzel worried. 

Another dragon has pinned Varian down. Only this time, it was larger than Pronto. Same color as Pronto, black with red eyes, only not as friendly. Varian struggled to escape the huge paw that had him pinned. Both Adira and Cass pull out their swords and go “I got him!” They look at each other annoyed. 

Varian feared the fiery breath he smelled. It brought him back to the moment his eye was scarred by that torch. He yelled for help. He did not want another incident with fire. Pronto took charge and knocked the dragon away from Varian. It looked like Pronto had got him. He stood defensively in front of Varian. 

Cassandra was impressed, “Wow, protective instincts. If it fought against its own species to protect you it must like you.”

“Great, dragons are going to hold a grudge against me now.” Varian sat up and crossed his arms. 

Before Varian knew it, Pronto pushed Varian to the side as another dragon launched out of the bush, but missed its target. This one appeared to be female. Varian stared in shock as two angry grown dragons looked at him with killer instincts. He gulped. Compared to Pronto, these two were more...adult. “Oh I think I get it. Pronto must be their baby dragon. He’s a kid.” 

“And listen to this,” Rapunzel brought out the book. “Dragons can sense when the ones they are attached to are in danger. Pronto knew his mother would pounce at you and that’s why he pushed you.” 

“So I have a protective baby dragon with killer protective instincts. Cool!” Now Varian knew for sure this dragon could help him get revenge. Now they’ll see who fears who. 

“Oh come on!” Lance complained. “Why does the dark moody, dorky teenager get the dragon?”

“You just answered your own question buddy.” Eugene stated. 

The other two dragons roared at their baby. It seemed they were talking. 

“Awww I think since they are his parents, they just want their baby back.” Rapunzel regrettably informed. She looked at Varian. She felt bad for him, but it would also be wrong to take the baby away from his parents. Pronto still has a lot to learn. The parents snuggled with their son. Varian sadly looked upon the small dragon family. His eyebrows pulled upward as he sighed. He didn’t even get to fly him. Although to use a baby dragon to get revenge on those who wronged him would be unethical. After all, he was just a baby. 

Pronto came back running to Varian, He wanted to stay with him. Varian patted him back. 

Adira groans, “We don’t have time for this.”

“You have the choice to leave you know.” Cass shot back. Adira glared at her, but she had a point. If this gang was all about stopping to smell the roses rather than racing to save the world, then travelling with them wasn’t exactly her forte. “You’re right. Travelling with you guys will slow me down. You guys are your own family and don’t need anyone else. I gave you all the information you need. See you on the other side.” Adira left the group on their own and headed for the Dark Kingdom as planned. 

Varian knelt down, “Sorry buddy, but I can’t disobey your parents. Your fire...breathing....parents.” Varian trembled. “It’s best you stay with them.” He rubbed his scruff and tossed him a lemon. Varian pointed at the parents. “So, go back to your parents. Pronto!” Pronto listened to him and caught up to his parents. They nodded at Varian and one of them before flying licked his face as their way of apologizing. Disgusted, “Apology accepted.” All three of the dragons flew away. 

Varian sighed heavily. He was sad to see the dragon go, but he would have to find another, more humane way to get his revenge without risking the harm of others. 

Rapunzel walked over and hugged Varian, “Awww we’re proud of you Varian.” 

Varian rubs his arm, “Yea heh. The fantasy of having a dragon was fun while it lasted heh.” 

“Well who knows, he really likes you. Maybe he’ll find his back to you someday.” Eugene ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“So, where’s our next stop?” Cassandra asked. 

“According to Adira, the next scroll piece is located at a Spire. And I looked on the map. It’s far up in the mountains north. We need the curator to get inside. And her home is right below the Spire.” She shows the map. 

________

Everyone sat in the wagon. Rapunzel was back to painting in her journal. Varian opened his mouth to say something, he still wasn’t sure it was a good idea but after almost being burned by a dragon, he felt it was time to tell. “It was fire.” Varian quietly told Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel stopped painting, “What?”

Varian’s volume grew a little louder, “You asked me how I got my scar. It was fire.” Varian’s voice cracked as he hugged himself, trying to comfort himself. “The King of Bayangnor himself burned my eye a little. Left behind this scar.” He squeezed his eyes shut, “I was so scared back there, when I got pinned down by that dragon. I th-thought he was going to kill me.”

Rapunzel held out her hand, “Varian,”

“And what’s worse! The only reason I was going to keep Pronto with me was to use his fire to burn the King back. I was going to use a baby dragon for revenge. I mean what kind of a person am I to use an innocent creature to get revenge?” Varian hugged his knees. 

Rapunzel softly smiled at him and took his hand, “Yet you didn’t. You let Pronto stay back with his family instead of trying to take him. As far as I know, you are still a good person Varian. And you know what, hearing more about this has made me even prouder of you.”

“It-it does?” Varian looked up at her. His tears came down. 

“Yes, because it shows you won’t let revenge guide your life. You can move on Varian.” She brushed his hair aside. “You just need to open up your heart more.” 

“Thanks. I -I actually feel better now finally telling you.” 

Rapunzel smiled, “I’m glad you told me.” Rapunzel turned to the painting of Varian from earlier. She added a little line over his eye, to mark his scar. The picture finally felt complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I love dragons. I'm a dragon fanatic. I had to find a place for dragons somewhere. And it was perfect for this story!


	8. Keeper of Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel are led by a museum curator to the top of the spire where the third piece of the Demanitus scroll lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated hello!!  
> Lol enjoy

“So, Adira told us the third piece of the scroll could be found at the Spire.” Rapunzel rotated the map around. “Hmmm. According to this, the spire should be around here.” She and her friends come to a stop. They come to a small building. 

“This place doesn’t look like much.” Cassandra looks unimpressed by the structure of the building. 

Rapunzel tries to act kind, “It looks homey. Ahem.” She knocks on the door and it opens, letting several moths fly out of the building. “Hello,” Rapunzel peeped inside, hoping to hear an answer. All she saw was smoke and heard excessive coughing coming from the room. 

“I’ll be right...with you,” someone coughed. 

The gang paid attention to their surroundings, wondering where that voice came from. 

The coughing got louder, and through the smoke, a short woman, with her hair in a bun revealed herself to the group. “Hi. I’m Calliope. The greatest museum curator to ever roam the earth.” 

Eugene leaned in and whispered to Lance, “Is that something to be proud of?” Calliope leads the group inside the place. She leads them into the library. 

Varian hands Rapunzel the two scroll pieces, “Um hi Calliope. My name is Rapunzel. We actually came here because we wanted to find one of the missing pieces of this scroll.” Rapunzel shows her the pieces. 

Calliope recognizes the scroll and is unimpressed, “Ohhhhh that scroll. Yea that is locked all the way on top of the spire. We’d need to climb all the way to the top of the mountains to get to the spire.” 

Varian clapped his hands together, “Great, so if we can just-” 

“But I have strict orders to not hand that scroll piece to anyone unless it’s the scrollkeeper. So who here is the scrollkeeper?” Calliope glared at everyone. 

Varian stepped up, “That would be me, heh.” 

Calliope took one look at the boy and bursted out laughing. She snorts, “YOU? You have been entrusted with the most powerful incantations of the seven kingdoms.” Calliope laughed harder. 

Varian squinted at her. “Yea well I didn’t choose to be the keeper, but I am so if you could just lead us to the-” Calliope’s laugh grew louder. 

“I just-it’s just so hard to believe you are the keeper.”

“Yea well it’s so hard to believe you are the keeper of the spire so I guess we’re both in shock.” Varian growled. His patience was already wearing thin. 

Rapunzel laid a hand on his shoulder, “Please Calliope, we really are in a hurry. So if you could just lead us to the spire.”

Calliope snorts, “Actually, it is pronounced spYUR.” 

Rapunzel tries to copy her, “SPYure.”

Calliope corrects her again, “No it’s spYUR!” 

Rapunzel leans into her face, “SPYUre.”

Calliope grabs the princess’ face, “SPYUR, SPYUR-” Cassandra intervenes and grabs Calliope by the collar, “OH MY GOSH DO YOU HAVE THE SCROLL OR NOT?” 

Rapunzel grabs Cassandra and restrains her. “Cass, please.” 

Calliope brushes herself off, “It’s okay moms can be impatient.” 

Offended, “MOM! I’m four years older than her!” Cass reached to attack but Rapunzel held her back. 

During the commotion Varian looks at the magnificent artifacts before him. He had read so much about these. Except for one that caught his attention. Inside a glass case, was a statue of a demon-like creature. It had tentacles on the bottom, and two devil horns on the top. Varian is about to touch it when Calliope stops him, “NO DON’T TOUCH THAT!” 

Varian pulls his hand away. “Wha-why?” 

Calliope enlightens him, “That statue holds one of the most dangerous creatures to roam the seven kingdoms. Zhan Tiri is her name. Lord Demanitus trapped her spirit in this statue eons ago.” 

“Lord Demanitus?” Varian is intrigued. The same man who entrusted him with the incantations is the same man who trapped a demon monster years ago in this little mini statue. He wondered if there was a connection. 

Calliope continued the legend, “The statue has been kept here for eons. Passed down by every Keeper of the Spire who lived here. Now, it’s mine to protect. If it breaks, Zhan Tiri’s spirit would be released, and chaos would emerge once more. And Demanitus has been dead for years. It would be impossible to trap her again. So don’t mess with it.” 

Varian surrendered, “Fine. Fine. Sounds improbable,” he muttered as he rolled his eyes to the side, “but fine.” 

“Thank you scroll keeper.” Calliope rolled her eyes. “You know if Demanitus chose you to be the scroll keeper, you should probably act more smart. He should have chosen me,” she scoffed. 

Varian narrowed his eyes and sighed, “Could you please just lead us to the spire?” 

“It’s pronounced SpYUR.” Calliope obnoxiously pronounced him. 

“No.” Varian wasn’t taking any of it. 

Calliope yawned. “Okay well it’s going to be a lonnnng walk up that mountain, so we’ll go tomorrow.” 

Rapunzel disagreed with the plan, “Oh no Calliope we really don’t have to do that we really should get going-” but Calliope was already on her way upstairs. 

Rapunzel, Lance, Varian, Cassandra, and Eugene were all left outside. 

“Good. Okay fine. We’ll just stay out here with no tent or sleeping bags to keep us warm.” Rapunzel exasperated. 

“Rapunzel, can we please just make her give us the map and find our own way up there. She is the most annoying person I’ve ever met. And look who I’m friends with!” 

Cassandra points at Lance who is wearing goggles that he stole, “We’re friends?” 

Eugene lightens the mood, “Oh come on guys, I know Calliope is insanely irritating but this is Rapunzel we’re talking about, and she doesn’t even know how to get annoyed- and oh she’s annoying you isn’t she?”

Rapunzel’s eye twitched, “No. No. She’s not annoying, she’s just different! I’m sure we can still have a nice fun adventure!” Rapunzel tries her best to be optimistic. Thunder roars and rain heavily pours down on the gang. 

Annoyed, Eugene, “How about now?” Rapunzel pouts. 

___________

Calliope leads the group up the steps, leading to the trail of the mountain. She claps her hands, pressuring the gang to stay on track, “Come on people the trail is that-a-way. You need to pick up the pace! Let’s go, we’re burning daylight people!” The group groans. 

“I’d rather take my chances with bounty hunters than with this woman.” Varian muttered, pulling his cloak up. Concerned, Eugene decides to huddle the group. 

“Okay maybe this would be best if Cass and I just went with Varian to get the piece of the scroll.” 

“Come on guys, it’s a new day. Let’s give Calliope a chance!” Rapunzel tries to cheer them up. 

“ _ Let’s go maggots!”  _ Calliope yelled. 

Rapunzel nervously laughed and gestured to everyone to get going. She headed up the steps. 

Eugene ran up to her and turned her to him, “Listen Blondie, why don’t you hang back with Lance. Let Cass and me be your irritation buffer. We got more experience with being annoyed with people.”

“I have experience being annoyed with you.” Cass remarked as she went up the steps. 

Rapunzel grabs Eugene, “For the last time I’m not annoyed with her.” Rapunzel tried convincing herself. “I’m just getting to know her.” Rapunzel starts climbing up the steps, “Because I’m sure behind that eccentric, somewhat pretentious, clearly inconsiderate, know it all, and thinks she is so much better than everybody else exterior, there has to be a shred of human decency right?” 

Rapunzel climbed up and one last time announced, “But I am not annoyed with her!” The gang could see the feigned excitement through her face. 

Varian stepped up, “Princess, I know you feel obligated to go along with me to get it, but I  _ am  _ the scroll keeper, and as much as I hate it,” Varian muttered. “It’s still my responsibility to ensure that we get it. You don’t have to come along.”

Rapunzel scanned his face. She sighs and bites her lip. Varian didn’t want to come along on this trip either, yet he still came along, and he’s still standing with them. Her brows furrowed. She was not going to leave him alone with someone like Calliope. She promised him protection, and she was going to follow through on that promise. “No. No Varian you are not going to do this alone. I’m coming with you. I don’t like you going alone. If you have to do it, then I have to. Eugene, Lance, Cass, you all stay behind.” 

Eugene argued, “But Rapunzel-”

“It’s fine you guys. We’ll go get the scroll and be in and out in no time.” Rapunzel optimistically spoke. 

Eugene walked over to Rapunzel and kissed her on the forehead. “Stay safe.”

“We will.” Rapunzel assured him. 

Lance handed Rapunzel a sock with button eyes. “This is Socky, my stress reliever. Whenever I feel stressed, I just give Socky a little squeeze and woop, I’m cool as a cucumber.”

“Does it really work?” Rapunzel asked.

Lance pats his own shoulder, “It’s why you see this free, easy spirit standing before you today?” 

“Thanks Lance but I’m not gonna be needing this.” Rapunzel stands tall. 

“ _ WHERE’S MY HUSTLE PEOPLE!”  _ Calliope yelled again. 

Varian grabs Socky from Rapunzel and starts squeezing it, “But I do.” 

___________

Two men, dressed in guard uniforms came passing by the museum. They had the Bayangnor symbol, fire, engraved in their chest plates, and in their hands, a wanted poster of their most popular fugitive. 

Cassandra sharpened her sword while Eugene and Lance munched on some sandwiches . Their chewing irritated Cassandra, “Could you two animals go eat somewhere else?”

Eugene and Lance both glared at her. With their mouths full, Eugene started to fire back but his jaw dropped to the two large guards standing behind Cassandra. Crumbs fell off of Eugene and Lance’s face. Disgusted, Cassandra turns around and joins the jaw dropping moment as she gazes at the two men standing behind her. “Oh boy.” Cassandra remarked. 

One of them spoke, “We are from the kingdom of Bayangnor.” Cass, Eugene, and Lance gulped as the kingdom’s name ran down their blood. “We’ve been looking for a criminal.” Their pupils dilated as the guards showed a poster of Varian. “Have you seen this boy around?” 

Eugene quickly responded, “N-no. I haven’t seen this child around heh.” Eugene laughed it off, hinting nervously to Cassandra he needed some help. “Pfft, I mean this is a child. I would never think a child would be the target of criminal charges.” 

“I assure you this child has committed many crimes. Thievery and treason against the King.”

“Treason,” Eugene whispered to himself. Varian was in more trouble than he thought. The punishment for treason is death. Understanding now the danger and risks Varian faced, something inside Eugene awakened. “Well fellas, I don’t know about you, but we haven’t seen this young criminal running about.” Eugene readies to pull his sword from his sheath, eyeing both Cassandra and Lance. They understood his signal and readied to fight. Eugene glared at the two men, “See, I was a thief myself, and if there’s anything I learned from those days, it’s that jail will never help these kids. Love will.” Eugene raises his sword and it clashes with the guard’s.

The guard strained, “You know where this boy is?”

“No. Not a clue. It’s just my beliefs and principles, rebel against authority.” Eugene pushed the guard away with his sword, causing the guard to fall on the other guard. Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance run to the museum to hide. The guards picked themselves up, and followed them. 

Hiding in the museum, Eugene whispered to his friends, “We need to throw them off our trail.” 

__________

Rapunzel and Varian dragged their feet across the trail as Calliope muttered nonsensical words while reading the map. 

“So this path should lead us here and then if we go right we should reach a path that will be a shortcut..no no wait that will lead us to quicksand yeah don’t want to go there.” Calliope scratched her head. 

“Rapunzel, I don’t think she knows what she’s doing.” Varian slumped against the wall of a mountain. 

Rapunzel took exhausted breaths. “Oh Varian.” Rapunzel punched his shoulder playfully. “We are almost there. Maybe.” Rapunzel put her hands on her hips. She pulled Varian up. “We just need to show her that she can do this. Doesn’t look like she goes out here much.”

“But shouldn’t she know what she’s doing? You’d think with a job like the Keeper you’d do a better job performing your duty.”

Rapunzel arched her brow, smirking, “Ah, I didn’t know you were such a stickler for following your duty.” Varian stopped and considered what he just said. Did he really just say something  _ that  _ mature? “Heh, I guess the role of a scroll keeper is growing on me.” Varian rubbed the back of his neck. Rapunzel smiles at him. 

“Hey Calliope!” Calliope jumped at Rapunzel’s call. She muttered nervously as she turned to face her. 

“Ye-yes?” Calliope nervously cracked. 

“Are-are you okay?” Rapunzel asked her. 

“Yea-yeah I’m fine.” She goes back to looking at the map. 

“Is anything wrong?” Rapunzel asked, sounding more worried. 

Calliope choked on her words, “Yes. Yes everything’s fine it’s just that we’ve been going the wrong way,” these last words faded as she spoke. 

Varian crossed his brows, “ _ What  _ did you say?” He growled. 

Rapunzel heard the fatal mistake Calliope made but urged Varian to stay calm, “Now Varian maybe we should-”

“You’ve been leading us the wrong way!” Varian yelled. He walked over to Calliope. 

Calliope held the map up her face, “I-uh been reading the map wrong. I just-”

“How could you be reading the map wrong? You’re the keeper! You should know how to read the map and you should know what you’re doing! Honestly, I’m starting to think you might not actually be the Keeper!”

Rapunzel, surprised by Varian’s assumption, “Varian!” Her heart stops when she hears a deep growl. Eyes widened, quiet movement, Rapunzel slowly turns to face the beast who let out that sound. A large bear-like creature with curled horns hovered over the small group. Varian and Calliope’s jaws drop at the sight. 

“No sudden movements.” Rapunzel quietly ordered. 

“Oh no it’s real.” Calliope gulped. 

“You know what that is?” Rapunzel questioned. 

“The Kurlock. It’s the protector of the spire.” 

“Oh  _ that  _ she knows.” Varian facepalms. “Well if you knew about this, why didn’t you tell us?” Varian started squeezing the life out of Socky. 

“I didn’t know it was real!” Calliope defended herself. 

“How could you not know that? These are literally the kinds of things you should know! 

The Kurlock growled. Rapunzel called at her friends, “Guys now is not the time-” 

Varian continued scolding Calliope, “I didn’t have to be here. I didn’t want to be here! I was practically guilted by my own destiny to be here! And worst of all I am literally risking my life being here! But you know what? I sucked it up! I grew up and accepted my responsibility. This is your duty! This is your destiny!” Varian squeezed Socky so hard, it popped right in his hands. 

The Kurlock stomped hard on the ground, its impact causing a crack. Cracking all the way to the edge of the cliff where Varian and Calliope were standing. 

Rapunzel warned them, “Guys, LOOK OUT!” 

“You don’t know how hard it is trying to live up to people’s expectations.” Calliope’s voice cracked. 

Varian balled his fists. That drew the line, “Oh trust me. Living up to people’s expectations is all my life has ever been about!” His cold, angry eyes stared hard at Calliope. The cliff started to crumble. Varian and Calliope notice it too late and the edge of the cliff crumbles and falls, taking Calliope and Varian with it. They both screamed. 

Rapunzel screamed, “NO!” She tried to run over to where they fell, but the Kurlock blocked her. 

Determined to get to Varian and Calliope, Rapunzel let down her hair, “Bring it.” 

___________

As Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance sneaked past the guards, they whispered to each other how they were going to lead them away. 

“What the heck was all that stuff about belief?” Cass angrily whispered. 

“I’m sorry okay.” Eugene apologetically whispered. “It’s just...the little guy kinda grew on me alright!”

“Awww Eugene.” Lance said. 

Eugene glared at him and then continued expressing his feelings, “I know how it was like to be a thief. Stealing things, running away from it all, trying to make something of myself...” Eugene’s words trailed off. “When I met Rapunzel, trying to steal something from the castle, she showed me that I can still do the right thing. That I can choose to be honest. And that day, for the first time in my life, I didn’t steal anything. All because Rapunzel showed me compassion and love. We don’t know exactly the kind of crimes he’s committed in Bayangnor, but I know it’s not too late for him. He can still change and I can see it in his eyes. He doesn’t need jail time. He needs love.” 

_ “There they are!”  _ One of the guards yelled. 

“Oh boy let’s get going.” Eugene led his friends away from the guards. They were so close to the door when one of the guards cut him off. Eugene held up his sword against the guard. The other guard went for Lance. Lance started running around the museum, dodging the attacks. He threw random artifacts at the guard. Cassandra sighed and ran after him. Lance constantly dodged attacks. Up and down, up and down. “This is getting....real...tiring!” He frustratingly yelled. Lance backs away and almost bumps into the mini statue of Zhan Tiri. The guard raises his sword to strike him, Lance runs out of the way just in time. And the sword clashes against the mini statue, breaking the glass surrounding it, and causing it to shatter. A trail of green smoke rose from the shattered glass. 

“Oops.” Lance said.

“Ugh who cares about that?” Cassandra attacked the guard and defended Lance. “Calliope will just have to deal.” She kicked the guard in the stomach. “Listen, we don’t know who you’re looking for or what that kid’s done. So if you could kindly leave us be, that would be nice.” Cass politely feigned. 

“Don’t think we’ll forget about you. Harboring a criminal is considered treason in our kingdom.” The Guard pointed his sword at Cassandra. 

Cassandra crossed her arms and groaned, “What isn't considered treasonous in your kingdom?” 

The guards snarled at Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra, and left them in the museum. 

“Come on, we have to be more alert now, I have a feeling we might meet up with these guards again.” Cassandra picked up her sword. 

“We’ll let Rapunzel and Varian know when they get back.” Eugene reassured. 

__________

Calliope and Varian landed in a wet, sandy texture. Calliope panicked immediately when she realized they were in- 

“QUICKSAND!” She constantly twisted and turned trying to pull herself out. 

Varian raised his hands above the sand, trying not to sink. “Calliope stop moving! You’ll sink quicker if you panic!” 

Calliope’s mind clicked. She stopped panicking and crossed her arms. “I knew that.” 

Her cocky attitude irritated Varian, “No obviously you didn’t! You don’t know everything! You don’t know what you’re doing! And you don’t know how to even find the spire. Ugh I’m pretty much convinced you’re not even the real keeper!” Varian crossed his arms and looked away from her. 

Calliope’s eyelids drooped. Varian’s words rang true. Especially one that hurt her the most, “That’s because, I’m not the real keeper.” 

Varian widened his eyes, “Come again?”

“I’m not the real keeper of the spyur. I’m just the museum curator. I’m not really special. I don’t have much of an important job. It’s just to look after the stuff in the museum and tell people not to touch things.” 

Varian listened, “But why did you lie? Lying about who you are doesn’t make you impressive. It makes you less trustworthy.”

Calliope, ashamed, “I know.” 

“You lied to us Calliope,” Varian scolded. “You just wasted our time and now we’re sinking in quicksand because you didn’t know where we were headed, or that a large bear-like creature was guarding the Spire.” 

“It’s spyur.” Calliope blatantly corrected him. Varian groaned. “Sorry.”

“Okay Calliope look. You may not be the real keeper of the spire, but you still have an important job. Protecting those artifacts in the museum, and protecting that scroll piece from evildoers is a lot more serious and important than you think. Before I came on this journey, I was just an alchemist’s apprentice. Rapunzel and her friends believed me to be the scroll keeper. My guardian believed I was meant for special things and so did Rapunzel. Others were starting to believe in me so I should start believing in myself. Same for you Calliope. You think your job may not be the best, but you can make it the best. Rapunzel believed you could do it, even though I had my doubts.” 

“Oh that’s reassuring.” Calliope sarcastically expressed. 

“Heh, yea well what do I know? I’m just a moody teenager stuck in quicksand with a _ liar _ .” Varian emphasized. “We aren’t that different. We both keep the world safe from potential danger. In my opinion, I think that’s a very important job.” 

“Really?” Calliope said a little more excitedly. 

“Of course. Like that mini statue of Zhan Tiri.” Varian recalled. 

Calliope laughed, “Pfft, oh yeah if that broke the world would be doomed.” They both laughed. 

Varian’s laugh slowly diminished when he realized the sand was getting above his waist. “Oh okay, alright we really need to find a way out of this sand before we sink heh.” Varian scanned the area, looking for something. Varian’s voice cracks, “Oh it would really be helpful if Rapunzel was down here right now heh.” 

____________

“Hey kurlock! Over here!” Rapunzel ran down the trail waving her hands up and down. The Kurlock chased down after her. Rapunzel’s eyes caught a branch. She smiled as a plan formed in her mind. She threw her hair up and latched it onto the branch. Waiting for the right time, she bent her knees and pulled herself up as the kurlock raised its paw at her. 

“Whoa.” Rapunzel held on to her hair tied up to the branch as tightly as she could. “Man this kurlock doesn’t give up does it?” The kurlock growled from down below, raising its paws at her. “Oh I hope Varian and Calliope are doing better than me.”

On the ledge right above her, an elderly voice called out, “Now don’t be worried. That kurlock won’t harm you.” 

Rapunzel’s body stiffed. “Who said that?” 

“Up here.” Rapunzel lifted her head up. An older man with a white beard, wearing a white robe knelt down on the ledge. “Do you need help?” 

_____________

The sand had gotten up to Calliope. Her shoulders and above were untouched. “Well I never thought my mistakes would be the end of my life.” 

Varian’s hands were still free. He tried stretching them thinking he could slowly escape the quicksand. “We’re not done yet Calliope.” He strained. 

An apple had fallen from a tree and rolled all the way to Varian. He raises his eyebrows wondering what caused it to fall. 

Down from the tree, a familiar raccoon landed. “What the?” Varian narrowed his eyes. It was that same raccoon that had stolen his apple. “You again? What, are you following me?” 

The raccoon snickered. Varian looked and realized a branch had fallen from the tree as well. One that could be used to pull him out. He gasped, “Calliope I could use that branch and maybe get that raccoon to pull me out.” 

“Great, we’re depending on a raccoon to save our lives.” Calliope remarked as she started to become consumed by the sand. 

Varian determinedly picked up the apple, “Oh this raccoon is much more clever then he leads on.” Varian laughed, determined to get this pest to get the stick. He bounced the apple in his free hand. “Hey raccoon. You want it? You want the apple?” The raccoon chittered happily. Varian pointed at the stick. The raccoon also pointed at the stick and picked it up. “Yea there we go you pesky thief.” The racoon gathered the branch and started walking to the boy. 

Calliope watched, impressed by Varian’s plan, “Wow it’s actually working.” 

“Yea come here and actually  _ earn _ your apple you little sneak.” The raccoon held out the branch. With one free hand, Varian grabbed the branch and pulled the rest of himself out, just as the sand was catching up to his face. “Oh yes!” The raccoon chittered. Varian tossed him the apple, “Here you go little buddy.” The raccoon smiled when he got the apple. 

Calliope sunk fast. She started gurgling “help” as Varian ran to her and pulled her out. 

They both caught their breaths. They were muddy and wet, but okay. 

Calliope opened her mouth wanting to say something, “Thank you.” 

Varian laid down on the ground, exhausted, “Yea no-no problem heh.”

Calliope quietly added, “No not just for saving our butts back there. For listening to me and reassuring me. Thank you.” 

Varian still laid on the ground. Looking at her, “You know Calliope, that is the nicest thing you have ever said since we met.” 

The raccoon came to Varian, snuggling against his legs. “Oh what, you like me now?” Varian wondered if that’s why the raccoon was always following him. He picked the raccoon up, “Well if you like me and my fruit so much why don’t you just come along with me, heh.” The raccoon cuddled his cheek. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

Long blonde hair came down from the cliffs, and sliding down it was Rapunzel herself. Rapunzel ran to Varian and hugged him, “Varian! I’m so glad you’re safe!” She hugged him tightly, not caring about the mud that stained her dress. Calliope pulls out the soggy map from her satchel. “Oh now this is going to be harder to read.” 

“Great more trouble.” Rapunzel blankly said. 

“Rapunzel what happened to that kurlock thing?” Varian asked. 

“Oh he just ran off after I dodged him. I actually had a little help from someone.” Rapunzel elbowed him. 

“Well, we are screwed.” Calliope said as she held out the soggy map. 

Varian steps up, smiling with confidence, “You know what Calliope, I think you might be able to find it.” 

Calliope timidly hid behind the map, “You really think so?”

“I believe in you. Just remember we can help you get there.”

“Pfft,” Calliope waved him off. “I’m sure I won’t need _ any _ help.” She deepens her voice, sounding more authoritative. “Now come on people let’s go!” 

Calliope had a few missteps, and tracking the trail wrong, and thinking something wasn’t poisonous when it really was, but she got them far up to the mountain. 

Varian’s new raccoon pet unfortunately encountered poisonous plants. “Awww buddy. Don’t worry I can make you a remedy back at the caravan.” 

“Alright, here it is! The Spyur!” Calliope pointed at it. 

“Woo hoo! Yes, finally!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “Alright now Calliope if you don’t mind hurrying up and showing us the scroll piece…”

Calliope pulled out a whole set of keys. “Yeah yeah. I got this.” Calliope proudly walked up to the spire. She tried one key but it didn’t work. She tried another one but it didn’t work. 

Deep growling could be heard and Rapunzel grabbed Varian, “Oh please don’t let it be the kurlock.” Surely enough it was the kurlock. “Uh Calliope can you hurry it up over there?”

Calliope’s hands trembled as she tried to look for the right key, “I-I’m trying. I-don’t know which one is the right key!” The kurlock attempted to swipe at Varian. Rapunzel pushed him and herself out of danger, colliding with Calliope. 

“WHAT do you mean you don’t know the right key? You’re the keeper of the spire!”

Varian intervened, “Heh, uh Rapunzel. She’s actually not the real keeper.” 

“WHAT!” Rapunzel angrily glared at Calliope. 

“Surprise?” Calliope nervously chuckled. 

“You lied to us!” Rapunzel yelled. 

“I-yes. I’m not the keeper. I’m just the curator of the museum.” Calliope admitted, feeling remorse. 

“Uh Rapunzel, this is not the time heh.” The kurlock roared at them. 

“Quick, we need to distract it so Calliope can find the right key.” Rapunzel and Varian did their best to distract the animal. Varian threw some of his vials from his satchel. It bothered the kurlock and even blinded it a bit. 

“Calliope this isn’t going to hold him for long!” Varian called to her. 

“I have like three keys left, one of these has to be the right one!” Calliope yelled back. 

The kurlock regained his sight and looked at Rapunzel and Varian. They both screamed and held each other. The raccoon pounced on the kurlock’s face and scratched it. The kurlock brushed the raccoon off his face. 

“Wow he’s already gotten protective over you.” Rapunzel smiled. 

Varian smiled back. “Yea, that’s pretty cool.” The raccoon angrily stood in front of Varian and Rapunzel. 

Calliope finally heard a click. She had gotten the right key. “I got it!” She opens the door. 

“Yay!” Rapunzel and Varian unanimously exclaimed. 

The kurlock growled once again near Varian. He sniffed him. Varian closed his eyes, scared of what it would do to him. It spotted the other scroll pieces hanging outside his satchel. The kurlock growled softer. 

“That’s it Akilla. There’s no one to harm here.” The elderly man returned to the group. 

“It’s you.” Rapunzel recalled. 

Calliope turned to see who they were talking about. She smiled when she realized the man standing there, “Keeper!” Calliope ran and hugged the man. 

“Keeper?” Varian and Rapunzel looked at each other. 

“Ahem.” Calliope cleared her throat. “Rapunzel, Varian, this is the  _ real _ keeper of the spire.” 

Varian gulped, “You-you’re the real keeper of the spire?” 

“And you seem to be the keeper of the scroll.” The keeper placed his hand on Varian’s shoulder. Varian is in awe. “Wait how do you know that?” 

The Keeper chuckled, “Because dear boy. Akilla is a trained pet. He is trained to recognize the scroll. As he did to you. He protects the spire yes, but he’ll let the scrollkeeper pass. He was just checking to see if you were the keeper. 

“I-I am assumed to be.” Varian trembled. 

“Well we shall see for ourselves. Demanitus intended for each scroll piece to be found harder than the last. It was his way of proving your worth. This scroll piece cannot be taken from its spot unless the scroll keeper himself takes it. This is a test boy. Hopefully one you do not fail.”

Varian gulped. 

“Wait, I still don’t get why you left.” Calliope pointed out. I just left to run a few errands that took longer than a couple days Calliope. Then one day, I came across a fortune telling monkey down at the market. I know it sounds out of the ordinary, but it gave me a fortune, or more of a warning.” He showed it to the group. The words were “The scroll piece will be taken.” 

"It was vague, but I knew the only way the piece could be removed was by the scroll keeper himself. And I stalled a little longer, because I wanted to see how Calliope would be able to handle this. And it seems she did well.” 

“But she lied to us.” Rapunzel defensively pointed it out. 

“She acknowledged her mistakes. As long as she learns from them, she will do fine. I mean you are all still alive aren’t you?” 

“Yes but-” Rapunzel sighs. “Yea okay.” 

“Calliope, I want to name you the new keeper of the spire. And your first duty is to lead..”

“Varian.” Varian told him. 

“...Eh yes Varian to the scroll piece.” 

Calliope excitedly squealed, “Yes sir.” She and Calliope headed up to the spire. 

They went up the stairs to the top. Here it is. She opened the vault and there lies the scroll piece. 

The Keeper and Rapunzel stood behind them. 

“It is said Demanitus enchanted the scroll. Only the keeper of the scroll can physically take it. Anyone else who tries to touch it, their hands would just pass through.” 

Varian slowly put his hand out, ready to grab it. His heart raced, he didn't know what to expect. Would he be able to take it? Or was this all a waste of his time? He let out a gasp, as he felt the paper on his hand. He actually touched it. He fully wrapped his hand around the piece.  _ This was it Varian. This is your destiny,  _ he thought as he grabbed the piece from the vault. 

The Keeper, Calliope, and Rapunzel all stood in fascination as Varian opened it and looked at the piece. It had a picture of a guy in a hood. He widened his eyes as he skimmed through the language only he could read. 

“Well…” Rapunzel said. “Are you ready?”

Varian looked at all three pieces. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

___________

The trail of green smoke swirled into a more transparent form. It was small. It was light blue. It was a she. The little blue girl stretched her arms wide as she awoke from her slumber. “Finally, free from Demanitus’ cage.” Indistinct voices caught her attention. She floated towards it and saw Rapunzel, Varian, Cassandra, Lance, and Calliope reuniting and showing off the scroll piece.

The little girl gasped. She recognized it. “Well, isn’t this beautiful? I am freed from my prison and learn where the scroll is all on the same day.” She watches as the young boy put the scroll in his satchel. “And it appears Demanitus has appointed a new scroll keeper.” 

The two guards of Bayangnor walking past her grumble to each other about the boy that is keeping them on their toes. The little girl gets a good look at the poster they are holding. It looked like the same boy who held the scroll. A devious smile laid on her face as she rubbed her hands together. 

She floated to the two guards. They both stopped in their path and pulled out their swords. 

__ “Oh there’s no point in doing that. See?” The little blue girl passed through the sword and back out of it. 

“Demon!” One of the guards yelled. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” The ghostly spirit grinned widely. “Actually my name is Zhan Tiri. I recognize that boy on the wanted poster. And I can tell you he is more trouble than you think. I know where he is and I can help you get him.” 

The guards, while hesitant to trust a demon, agree to help if it’ll lead them to finding the boy. 

“Then we have a deal.” The spirit grinned. She twirled around. As the guards walked ahead. Zhan Tiri looked at her broken cage. She giggled maniacally, “Ah, it’s good to be back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe it's plot time! :)


	9. Dangers in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guards of Bayangnor team up with Zhan Tiri. Rapunzel and the gang come across a place that may have all the answers to their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is pretty short but sets up for the biggest ride of the story.   
> Enjoy!

The two guards of Bayangnor lead Zhan Tiri back to their kingdom. Zhan Tiri halts them, “Wait.” They stop. “If we leave for Bayangnor now, we’ll never catch up to Varian and the others, They’ll be past the Great Tree by the time we return.” Zhan Tiri whispers to herself, “I can’t let that happen.” 

“Um sorry, what is important about this Great Tree?” One of the guards asked. Zhan Tiri waves her finger at the man, “In due time you will soon find out.” Her eerie British accent strikes chills in the guards. 

“What kind of spirit are you?” They questioned. 

“One who should have never been locked away in the first place.” Zhan Tiri angrily glared at the field. She puts on a wide grin on her face, “Now I need one of you to go to Bayangnor, and alert your King about this plan. Tell him, the search is over because I can guarantee there will be a capture. One of you will track down the group with me and do as I say.” 

Both the guards looked at each other. They gulped, wondering which one of them wants to travel with a demon to the unknown. The one holding his sword volunteered, “I’ll go with you.” He looks at his colleague, “You go tell King Aldric we have a new lead.” The other guard nodded. He immediately went on his way to Bayangnor. 

The one guard who chose to stay with her, “So, what’s our plan?”

Zhan Tiri grinned, “Just stick by me and you shall see.” 

______________

Varian, Lance, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra came walking down a quiet field. Eugene filled in Rapunzel about the trouble they encountered back at the Spire. 

“We need to be more careful now that they are scanning these areas.” Eugene suggested. 

Rapunzel sighed, “I know, but we can’t worry Varian. He’s finally starting to enjoy the outside world a little more.” 

Eugene brushed her hair aside, “Blondie, I’m glad you and Varian are having fun. But these guards, while miraculously easy to defeat, aren’t kidding. Varian is charged for treason. And we all know the punishment for treason is-” 

Rapunzel not wanting to hear it interrupts him, “I know. I know.” She sighs, “If any of the guards found him, he’d be in great danger. You are right Eugene, we need to keep our guard up.” Rapunzel lowers her head, “I can’t believe it. Varian’s finally having some fun. Finally on the path to his destiny and these guards are now catching up, and about to ruin it all.” 

Eugene lifts her head up, reassuring her, “I know, I know it’s hard. You are right though. We can’t let the fun be ruined. But let’s not forget we have an awesome rock controlling Princess on our side.” He smirked. 

Rapunzel elbowed him, “Ha! Scare them away with creepy, magical black rocks.” She wiggled her fingers, scrunching her eyebrows. 

Eugene laughed as he put her hands down, “Yea, scare.” 

Varian was sitting on the wagon with Cassandra and Lance. Varian’s raccoon, who was still immensely scratching his fur from the poisoned plants, sat next to him. Varian is stirring a remedy he made to help with the itching. “Now don’t worry Ruddiger. This will heal you in no time.” 

“You named him Ruddiger.” Cassandra crossed her arms. 

“Yes I gave him a name. You got a problem with that?” Varian shot back. 

Cassandra raised her eyebrows, “No. No. I just think it’s cute. I didn't think you were one for sentimental attachment.” 

Soaring through the sky, Cassandra’s owl returns and perches on her finger. “Looks like Owl may have found something.” 

Varian rolled his eyes, “At least Ruddiger is more creative than Owl.” He mutters as he finishes up the remedy. “Hmm this still needs something." Varian looks to the back of the wagon. He grabs the bag of fruit and pulls out the strawberries. “Strawberries yes!” He quickly goes into the back of the cart, and squishes the strawberry, putting it in the beaker. He adequately stirs it until a solid pink liquid appears. “This should work heh.” Varian pours some of the pink remedy on Ruddiger’s fur. It feels nice on Ruddiger’s fur and he stops scratching. Ruddiger filled with joy, climbs on top of Varian’s shoulders. “Whoa.” He laughs as the raccoon chitters happily. “You’re welcome buddy.” 

Rapunzel looks back to Cassandra, “What did Owl find Cassandra?” 

Cassandra takes a small, thick stick from Owl’s talons. “A stick? Oh, and it has some green stuff on it.” 

“Interesting.” Rapunzel arched her brow.

“Fascinating.” Varian’s eyes shimmered. 

“Ew.” Eugene didn’t care. 

“I wonder where this came from?” Cassandra took a good look at it. 

“Maybe a swamp. You know, the rivers in those places are green.” Lance as a matter of factly stated as he crossed his arms scholarly. 

Cassandra debunks his logic. “That doesn’t make sense. Those rivers aren’t actually green.” 

“Lance, we’ve been through this. Just because they look green, doesn’t mean they’re actually green.” Eugene stated as he walked. 

“Then why are they colored GREEN?” Lance exclaimed.

“It’s because of algae Lance!” Cassandra yelled. “The plants algae, which are  _ green _ , cause the color of the water to be green, but that doesn’t mean it leaves an actual green color,” Cassandra points to the stick, “on sticks like this!” Varian snatches it away from Cassandra. “Hey!” 

Varian studies the stick, “I got to experiment on this! This is an interesting phenomenon.” He touches the green color on the stick. “It has a slimy texture."

“Well maybe it’s algae.” Lance pointed out, still believing he’s right. 

Cassandra groaned, “IT’S NOT ALGAE LANCE!” 

Rapunzel shook her head. She looks out on the field and sees a large tree up ahead. She squinted her eyes to get a better look. “Um, guys…” 

“You said algae is the cause of the green color! If it’s not algae then what is it?” Lance stressed. 

“I DON’T KNOW! But I know it’s not algae!” Cassandra fired back. 

“GUYS!” Rapunzel yelled at them. Cassandra, Lance, and Varian looked at her. “LOOK!” They all looked in fascination as they got a closer look at a large tree in the middle of the path. 

Rapunzel looked at the map. The tree on the map matched the one in front of them. They were on the right track. The map labeled the tree “The Great Tree.” She grabbed the book of celestial spirits and flipped through the pages, hoping to find answers, but all she found about the tree was the marked incantations. Rapunzel gasped, “I think this tree might hold the answers we’ve been looking for.” 

Glaring through the midst of the trees, a man with sharp green eyes emerged from the shadows. He had black hair, with a few braids. He was sitting on top of a rhino. Two bearcats walked out of the trees from each side of the rhino. He held out his arm, retracting the sword connected to his wrist. This man had one mission, and one mission only. 

To keep  _ anyone _ from finding the Moonstone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea we finally at the Great Tree!   
> Also I swear to God, I, in no way planned to have that weird algae convo it just happened. XD


	10. The Tree of Zhan Tiri Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang enter the Great Tree of Zhan Tiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII GUYSSSSSS! I'M FINALLY BACK AFTER A MONTH HIATUS! WOO HOO!   
> So I got this chapter down and ready! Hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

Rapunzel studied the Great Tree before her. It certainly was large. 

Lance is unimpressed, “Pfft, what’s so  _ great _ about this tree anyway? Can’t we just… get around it.” 

Rapunzel read the pages of the Celestial book. She recognized some of the markings. “No, Lance inside this tree are apparently incantations of the scroll. This must be where the scroll was formed.” Excited, Rapunzel asks Varian to let her see the scroll. Varian takes the three pieces of the scroll they’ve recovered so far, out of his satchel. “Yes. These markings seem to match the markings of the scroll.” 

“You’re right Princess,” Varian confirmed. He takes a look at the book. “This page is even written in the same language."

Interested, Rapunzel hands Varian the book, “Can you decode some of it?” 

“I can try.” Varian studies the book. “Hmmm. Beware the Tree of Zhan Tiri.” Varian gasped, recalling the legend Calliope had warned him about. 

“Zhan Tiri?” Rapunzel echoed. 

“Isn’t that the ancient sorcerer demon thing we heard about back at the spire?” Eugene pointed out. 

Varian fills them in. “Yes but Calliope also told me her spirit is kept prisoner inside a mini statue back at the spire. I don’t know what could be in here that is potentially dangerous, but as long as her spirit is locked up, I don’t think she can cause any harm, heh.” Varian slams the book closed, ensuring they are in a safe and sound territory. “Besides, another piece of the scroll could be in here.”

Rapunzel looks at Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance. “You know, he may be right. There could be something in there that might help us complete the scroll.” 

Eugene shrugs, “Alright. It’s your call I guess. If you think crossing through the tree will help complete our quest faster, then let’s go.” The gang goes forward, entering the hollowed out tree. 

The green eyed man behind the bush growled, as he watched these people enter his domain. Once they get through there, they’ll be one step closer to the Dark Kingdom, and he couldn’t have that. He raised his sword ready to surprise the gang when- 

“Don’t even think about it Hector.” A shiny black sword laid across his neck .It’s texture, matched the black rocks. He recognized this blade anywhere. 

Her name rolled off Hector’s tongue. “Adira. Haven’t seen you in years.” 

Adira narrows her eyes at her old colleague. She didn’t come for small talk. “You leave them alone. They can save the world. They can destroy the black rocks! Hector, I promise you, they are the hope we needed for the last twenty five years.” 

Hector sneers at Adira. 

***************

Aldric gripped the arms of his throne. Fingers on his chin. The bizarre idea his guard told him about, had him both lost and interested. “So, you claim this spirit, can help us capture Varian?”

“Not only that your majesty, but she also brings us the powers of the sun and moon. Varian apparently can choose who uses the powers. If you had him in your grasp…”

Aldric maliciously grins, “Then I could control him.” It would be the perfect way to keep Varian from causing any more trouble in Bayangnor. 

***************

The inside of the tree lived up to its name. Plants of a different kind laid out in a neat row across the grass. The tree was big enough to fit several people at once.

“Wow, this would make a great hideout.” Varian said, impressed by the space and sight of the tree.

“Oh Varian come on. I don’t think you need to hide from anyone here. You can put your hood down.” Rapunzel mimicked pulling a hood down to Varian.

Varian scoffs, “Pfft no thanks Princess. I rather sulk in my hood.” 

The corner of Rapunzel’s lips lifted, her shoulders rose in a “just a thought” kind of way. Eugene grabs her shoulders, signaling they should keep going.

“I’ve never seen a tree so big like this before.” Cassandra pointed out. Two purple butterflies flew right past her. 

Lance gazes at the colorful, radiant flowers. They all had interesting patterns, and were bigger than any other flower he has seen. “What kind of flowers are these?” Lance reached out to pull one when Adira’s blade swished through the air. Lance shrieked. 

“Don’t touch that!” Adira warned. “Those flowers are filled with gases that will make you hallucinate. Stay away from them.” Rapunzel is happy to see her. 

“Adira!” Rapunzel gasped. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

“Ahem. Yes well, as we agreed, we will all meet at the Dark Kingdom together. Just looks like we met up at the same time at the tree. Coincidence.”

“More like, suspicious.” Cassandra crossed her arms, glaring at the warrior woman. 

“Cass, please.” Rapunzel calmed her down. She didn’t want any drama. Adira senses she is not wanted. And that was okay. It’s not like her ego was threatened. 

“Look, if it makes you feel better, I’ll just go another path. There are several ways to get through this tree anyway. Just stay on the path, and you’ll be fine. There are other dangers I should scout anyway.” And with that, Adira left them. 

Rapunzel rubs her hands together. “Okay everyone. We got ourselves a rough road ahead of us. All we have to do is stay on this path and hopefully, hopefully,” Rapunzel emphasized, “we find the next piece of the scroll.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Okay. Now obviously this is a really large tree where we could get lost easily so let’s make sure no one gets lost okay.” Rapunzel smiled, making sure the point got across. “Okay now onward.” Determined, Rapunzel led the group inside the middle of a tunnel. 

*****************

Cassandra and Rapunzel discussed Adira further, “Rapunzel, don’t you find it weird at all? I mean she is basically tagging along with us at this point.”

Rapunzel warmly smiles, “Cass, do you hear yourself? I mean we just ended up here at the same time. That doesn’t make it suspicious. It’s just a coincidence. And plus she respects our distance. Nothing bad has happened so far. She hasn’t done anything.”

“I just feel like she knows more than she leads on. Like this tree? How does she know how many paths there are? And why do we have to stay on this path? Where could we be heading?” Questions and questions. Cassandra threw nothing but questions at Rapunzel. 

“Cass-” Rapunzel hoped to reassure her but Cassandra kept pushing. 

“And what dangers are lurking here that we don’t know? She mentioned danger. Don’t tell me that didn’t worry you one bit.” 

Rapunzel sighed. Now that, Cassandra is right about. “Cass, I- the truth is… I believe she’s just here to help. I found it weird too when she mentioned unaware dangers we know nothing about, but that doesn’t mean she’s trying to trap us.” 

Cassandra rubs her arm, “I just don’t like how cryptic this woman is. She is hiding stuff from us.” Cassandra narrows her eyes, her tone deep and wary. “We can’t do this the whole journey. I mean, when did you stop trusting my judgement?”

Rapunzel blinked surprisingly at that statement. She had always trusted Cassandra, but maybe she didn’t show it enough. It was time for that to change. “Alright Cassandra. If Adira keeps giving us more uncertainty about the journey or something else we have to deal with, I’ll ask her to be more straightforward.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Cassandra smiles, sounding more at peace. 

***************************

Lance admired the gleaming flowers from a safe distance, not risking being sprayed on. Eugene rolls his eyes. Lance whimpered. He really wanted to touch them, wanted to smell them. It took every inch of his body to control himself. Lance ran toward one of the dangerous flowers only to be stopped by Eugene. “LANCE! Don’t even think about it.” 

Lance pouts, “Oh come on. They are so pretty. I mean they can’t be that harmful.” Lance reaches his finger out to touch one. 

“LANCE!” Eugene yelled once more. “Don’t touch that. Look, we need to keep up with the group buddy. I’m sorry- Lance!” Lance touches one flower, triggering the flower to spray an unidentifiable mist in his face. “Wha-Lance I told you not to touch those!” Eugene pulls Lance away, elbowing one of the flowers, which also sprayed the mist in Eugene’s face. “Ah-NO!” 

Suddenly Eugene and Lance’s pupils shimmered, both looking at each other and laughing hysterically. “Lance? Huh, I never noticed that tail you had in the back.” Eugene tilts his head, getting a good look at what appears to be the curly tail of a squirrel’s. 

Lance confusingly looked at Eugene’s head, “I never noticed how tall your ears are.” Lance blinked his eyes rapidly, looking at the tall white rabbit ears on his head. 

“What ears?” Eugene lets out another hysteric laugh. Both men eventually burst out laughing, holding their stomachs. Eugene points at another tunnel on the left, “Hey look I wonder where this goes?” Eugene asked in a goofy tone. 

Maximus and Pascal look from behind the group and see Eugene and Lance walking toward another direction, twirling around and dancing? Maximus neighs embarrassingly. Pascal urges Maximus in a come on manner and runs to guide the hallucinating boys in the right direction. They follow Eugene and Lance into the tunnel, straying from the group. 

*********************

Varian watched in awe. This tree felt sacred. Felt like a place to be protected heavily from evil. He observed the walls. Etched in them were ancient markings. Varian squints his eyes, getting a closer look at the familiar words. “The scroll of Demanitus.” The words slowly rolled off Varian’s tongue. His eyes widened. He kept reading, quietly, “Hide the pieces. No pieces of the scroll shall be revealed until the scrollkeeper wakes up.” Varian lays his hand, feeling the scriptures on the wall. Old and forgotten, Varian’s blood rises as he realizes he is one of the few people who can translate this dead language. He was chosen to read this language that holds power bigger than anything in the seven kingdoms, or even the world. Varian scans the area he, Rapunzel, and Cassandra have walked into. There were encrypted letters and messages everywhere. Two pictures of the sun and moon were carved into the wall. Varian lifted his head, paying more attention to the exact shape the sun and moon looked. He raises his brows, and pulls out the piece of the scroll with a picture of the sun and moon. The picture matched with the scroll. Right down to the same flower and rock on the scroll. “Rapunzel!” The girls stop walking and turn their attention to Varian. “The markings on the wall match the scroll. I think we can find out more about the scroll here.” Rapunzel and Cassandra look at the wall, and see the similarities. “This is where Demanitus must have created the scroll. I mean why else would the incantations be here? This must have been where everything happened! Stopping Zhan Tiri! Creating secret markings to protect the scroll.” 

Cassandra takes a look at another little carving. A figure, matching the hooded figure on one of the scroll pieces, was etched on the wall. Along with the dead language. “Hey guys, look at this.” Rapunzel and Varian looked at the picture. He looks at the scroll piece and then back at the picture. 

“The hooded figure on the scroll is Lord Demanitus.” Varian confirmed. 

“Makes sense.” Cassandra nodded.

Rapunzel looks around, realizing how quiet and small the group is. “Hey, what happened to Lance and Eugene?” 

Cassandra groans, “Ugh! Those two dunces couldn’t even follow the simple direction of staying in the group.” 

Rapunzel remained calm, “I think they’ll be fine. Max and Pascal must be with them too. Hopefully they find their way back to us.” 

Varian continued gawking on the sidelines, fascinated by the words etched in stone. What fascinated him even more, is he was the only one in the group who could read these secrets: 

_ I, Demanitus, have discovered the key to waking up the power. The power of the Sundrop heals and grows a flower, healthy and beaming. With the Moondrop, it withers everything in sight. These two powers are balanced and must be kept away until the keeper chooses one to harness them.  _ Stiff, Varian becomes every time he reads about the duty bestowed upon him. He looks at Rapunzel. She truly was the kindest soul he ever met. Her personality shone brightly; could blind you with kindness even. Could he trust her so easily? It should take more than kindness and compassion to be trusted with such great power. Varian sighed. It was too much. They just needed to get rid of the rocks and move on. Once Rapunzel destroys the rocks and reunites the Sundrop and Moonstone, Varian would take them himself and keep them in his possession. It was decided. Varian trusts Rapunzel to save the seven kingdoms, but he only trusts her that far. As for having them for full ownership, well that’s another story. 

Ruddiger snuck up from behind Varian. He sensed Varian’s stress levels, stroking his hand. “Heh, thanks Ruddiger.” Ruddiger then leapt off the boy’s lap, revealing a hidden scripture behind the bush. Varian knelt by the lower wall, studying the picture. The first picture looked like the first piece of the scroll inside a box. The second: inside a compartment of the helm of a sword. The third looked like the spire. The helm matched the design of Adira’s sword. And of course the spire is where they found the third piece. This appears to be a map of where all the scroll pieces are hidden. Demanitus left a map behind here in the Great Tree. “So that’s how Adira knew where to find one. And the first piece. Dad must have found it here too." Varian told himself. Ruddiger pointed to a picture in the far out corner. The detailing implicated this was the location of the fourth piece. Varian brushed some of the leaves hiding it, “Whoa.” He is thrilled to find out where not only the fourth piece, but the last piece of the scroll was hidden. He scatters through his satchel and finds a piece of paper. He places it over the inscription. He took out a pencil and scribbled over it on the paper. There, now he could remember where they would have to go to find the last piece. Taking in a sense of accomplishment, Varian pulled his hood down. 

“Varian,” Cassandra called him. “You think you can translate this?” Varian looked at it. 

“Well, I know the healing incantation.” He still felt uncomfortable, not wanting to return to the memories of the dead flower. “I’ve actually studied the decay incantation a bit, but I’m not sure what it does.”

“Well, if the Sundrop is healing, then does that mean the Moondrop is...well you know….the opposite?” 

Rapunzel cringed, “Well, possibly. I mean I don’t even know how powerful it is though. Or even if I can use it.” 

Cassandra shrugged, not sure if she should even try to use it, “It’s your call Raps. We should definitely be cautious though.” 

Varian quickly wrote down the translations of the decay incantation. “Here, these are the words. Be careful. And just say it once.” 

Rapunzel takes the translations, a deep breath, and reads, “Wither and decay, end this destiny, break these earthly chains, and set the spirit free.” Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Varian all looked around. Confused, Rapunzel pursed her lips, twirling her hair. “Huh. I guess I don’t have the power to-.” And before Rapunzel could finish the sentence, her eyes turned pure black, and the whole area darkened. A flower dies, and soon, her hair blackens. 

“Uh, Rapunzel.” Cassandra worried, as the grass beneath her died rapidly. The beads on Rapunzel's hair fell apart, giving her hair the freedom to lift in the air. Rapunzel repeats the incantation once more, this time singing, 

_ “Wither and decay. _

_ End this destiny.  _

_ Break these earthly chains _

_ And set the spirit free. _

_ The spirit free.”  _

Cassandra and Varian both fell on the ground as their knees weakened. They coughed violently, begging Rapunzel to stop, but Rapunzel kept going. 

“Wither and Decay.” 

“Rapunzel stop, please.” Cassandra held out her hand, trying to reach her friend. Varian coughed, his arms weakened as well. 

“End this destiny.”

Varian tries to get up. 

“Break these earthly chains.” 

He almost gets up, but falls again in the pond. He sees even the plants beneath the water have died. His elbows shook as he tried to stand, but the incantation killed his strength, slowly taking away his life. 

“And set the spirit free.” Rapunzel kept going, lost in the spirit of the incantation. Ruddiger and even the other horses that had come along with the group, felt sick as well. 

“Rapunzel,” The only name Varian could muster up the strength to say, but only so quietly that it could not be heard. 

“The spirit free.” 

Excluding Rapunzel, everyone in the scroll room was coughing, and losing the feeling of life. 

If Rapunzel does not break out of the incantation soon, everyone will be goners. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am still going to be slower probably because your girl has tons of research essays to write for the next two months. (haha Imma die) So I'll try to update every week if I can, but the longest wait looks like it will last 2 weeks. So thanks for being patient and sticking around. As always sorry for the angst and enjoy.


	11. The Tree of Zhan Tiri Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "End this Destiny...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo here we are another fun chapter! We got high Eugene and Lance, and DEATH, and HECTOR. And ayyyyyy we got whump of course. Okay the death is exaggerating but close enough.   
> Hehe enjoy! :)

Eugene and Lance laughed harder and harder as they zig zagged across the path they had unconsciously followed. 

“Hey Lance.” Eugene spoke all loopy. 

“Yeah, buddy,” Lance laughed. 

“What are we doing here?”

“I forgot!”

Eugene and Lance wandered into what appears to be a garden. Flowers of gold and red bloomed across this room of the tree. “A garden inside of a tree?” Eugene questioned. “Huh. That isn’t the weirdest thing I’ve seen.”

“This tree really lives up to its name.” Lance slurred. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Eugene realized. “That must be why it’s known as the Great Tree. Because it can fit a whole garden in here.”

Lance gasped, “But then why is it called The Tree of Zhan Tiri?” 

“Maybe Zhan Tiri is a gardener.” Eugene concluded. 

Pascal and Maximus finally caught up to Eugene and Lance, catching their breaths. These two, were going to be the death of them. Maximus neighed in a scolding manner, catching their attention. 

“Hey isn’t that the horse that follows you everywhere?” Lance asked, still slurring his words. 

It took a second for Eugene to answer. He squinted his eyes at the horse neighing at him. He then smiles, “Oh it’s Maxxxxxx… Hi Max!” Eugene waves at him. Maximus rolled his eyes to the side. Maximus and Pascal ran over to the hallucinating men. Still unknown to them, the group had fallen into a dangerous territory. 

Emerging from the shadows, Hector retracts his sword. “Well, these two bumbling idiots will be easy to take down.” The two binturongs next to him growled. 

Eugene and Lance struggled to get on Maximus’ back. “Max, hold still!” Eugene requested despite the fact Maximus was still. 

Hector reveals himself to the group, “I see you didn’t manage to avoid the hallucinating flowers.”

“Yeah.” Eugene and Lance unanimously said. Not aware of how much danger they are actually in. Eugene leaned in, tapping Hector’s nose, “Wow, you’re an edgy guy aren’t ya?” 

Hector sneered. These two couldn’t possibly be a part of the group Adira hopes will find the Moonstone. “Listen, I suggest you leave, before I make you!”

Eugene curled his lips, disgusted by the unwelcome attitude, “Sheesh, alright, bossy man. Pfft, who does this guy think he is? Zhan Tiri?” Lance laughs along with Eugene’s joke. 

Hector scoffed, laughing at their ignorance, “Oh trust me, you’d rather deal with me than Zhan Tiri.” Maximus slowly backed away. Pascal stuck his tongue at Hector’s face. “AGH-stupid chameleon!” Maximus made a run for it, getting Eugene, Lance, and themselves out of danger. Hector whistles, signaling his rhino to come and take him on the chase. The binturongs followed beside him. Hector quickly caught up to the group. 

Eugene and Lance still laughed, “Hey buddy, I’m so glad you caught up. We didn’t catch your name.” 

“Hector!” He yelled, swiping the sword at Eugene, who luckily enough dodged it. 

“Hector wow, nice to meet you. I’m Eugene and this here is Lance-” Eugene dodges another attack. 

One of the binturongs knocks itself against Max, causing him to stumble and crash. Eugene and Lance held each other, “Whoa!” Eugene groaned, “You know I’m starting to think this guy is not friendly.” 

“Wow. You two finally said something smart.” Hector’s green eyes spiked fear into the group. 

Hector readies to strike them with a sword when Adira intervenes and clashes her sword with his. “Adira…” 

“Leave us be Hector!” Adira kicks Hector in the stomach, stumbling backward. “There’s something you need to know. If you could just listen-,” but Hector lends no ears. He attacks Adira again, and Adira blocks his attack. “Max, Pascal, get Eugene and Lance back to the group. Find each other!” Max neighs, obeying her command. Eugene and Lance start running cowardly away. Maximus and Pascal roll their eyes, wondering if they will ever get the boys under control. They chased after Eugene and Lance. 

___________

Varian deadly coughed, trying to breathe what air he can still capture. “Rapunzel,” he coughed. It was a wonder how he wasn’t dead yet, but he could feel himself going numb. Even Ruddiger felt weak. 

“Rapunzel, you need to stop!” Cassandra weakly begged for Rapunzel to break out of incantation, but she just kept repeating the words over and over. “Wither and decay” and “set the spirit free” again and again. Then it would circle back again to “Wither and decay.” Varian practically had the words memorized, he kept repeating the words to himself. 

“Wither and decay,” Varian said, fainting and giving in to the darkness. “End this destiny.” 

“Varian,” Cassandra trembled. “What are you doing?”

“Break these earthly chains. And set the spirit free.” 

“Varian,” Cassandra comforted him. “Don’t please. Is there anything you can do as the scrollkeeper?” 

Varian breathed slowly, “I can’t do it anymore Cassandra.” Varian swallowed hard. “End this destiny.” Varian repeated again. 

Cassandra breathed, “C’mon Var, you finally had a taste of freedom, you can’t lose it now.” 

Rapunzel continued, “Wither and decay.” Her tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t control it, but she could still feel. Rapunzel’s hands shake. And just as the incantation room couldn’t get more deadly, the black rocks sprouted without warning. They glowed brightly. Varian looked at the rock. He reached out his hand to touch it, but he felt weak. His hand fell back into the water as Varian groaned. He just wanted to give up. Maybe he should let the darkness take him. “Maybe I can see Dad, and mom again.” Varian reached to touch the rock. And a vision occurs.  _ Rapunzel is standing, wearing a pure white dress. And her hair, not blonde, but brunette, very short in fact. She looked wonderful, and at peace. Having no quest or destiny to follow, just enjoying her life. “Wha-” Dazed and confused, Varian looked at the clothes he was wearing. A blue tunic with no long apron draped over it. His hair felt weightless. No goggles. He then looked at his hands. No gloves. He and Rapunzel were in another realm. He started panicking. “Rapunzel! Wake up!” He desperately called. Rapunzel still didn’t respond. Determined to break her out of the incantation, Varian walked toward her. Suddenly, he regained his strength. He could walk without trembling. “Heal, Rapunzel! Heal! Wake up!” Varian begged her to.  _

Cassandra’s vision is wonky, but what she saw right before her eyes, had astounded her. Varian was walking to Rapunzel without struggle. His eyes were pure white, yet he walked as if he knew the tree like the back of his hand. Cassandra’s mouth agape, trembles as she processes the strange magic happening before her. 

_ Varian looked at Rapunzel. She is sleeping while standing. “Rapunzel…” He held out his hand, “Heal what has been hurt.” Varian took Rapunzel’s hand. Rapunzel opens her eyes.  _

“AGH!” Varian screamed. Blue flames roared as Varian’s hand touched Rapunzel’s. He quickly grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. 

“Varian!” Rapunzel woke up. Her hair and eyes reversed to the normal blonde hair and green eyes. She knelt down to his level. “Are you okay?”

Varian seethed his teeth, but talked through the pain, “Well I didn’t think that would happen, heh.” Varian squeezed his eyes shut, squeezing his hand, which had withered rapidly. A burning sensation ran through his hand. Ruddiger came over to lick it better, but only hurt more. “Agh, okay Ruddiger please. Thanks buddy, but that doesn’t help.” 

Rapunzel helps Cassandra up, “Well now we know what the Moon’s power does.” Cassandra remarked, finally catching a breath of fresh air. 

Rapunzel sighs, “If I was able to do that with just a sliver of the Moon’s power, imagine what you could do with the Moonstone?” She said, worried more than ever about harnessing the Moonstone’s power.

Varian regained some of his strength, still holding his hand. Rapunzel runs over to him, hugging him tightly, “Oh Varian how did you do it? How did you snap me out of that?”

Varian breathed hard, still taking in everything that had just happened, “I don’t know.” He shook his head. “I-I touched the rock and I saw you, and I whispered to you some of the healing incantation, and I-I don’t-.”  __ He kept stuttering on his words, but Rapunzel smiled at him. 

“Shh, shh. Thank you.” She whispered. “Let me see your hand.”

Varian pulls his injured hand away, “No, no it’s fine.” 

“Varian?” However, before Rapunzel could tell him anything else, Eugene and Lance came running to their direction, screaming. “Guys?” Maximus and Pascal followed suit. 

“Rapunzel!! What’s up?” Eugene slurred, and then fell down. Lance helps him up. 

“What is wrong with these two?” Cassandra, irritated by their loopy attitudes, was prompted to ask, but of course she knew there’d be more than one answer to that question. 

Seconds later, Adira came running in, “Run!” The gang threw confused glances at each other, but quickly picked up the urgency as two binturongs and a man sitting on top of a rhino came barging in. They scream and start running for their lives. Varian quickly pulled up his hood, not wanting to risk getting noticed by this man. They all ran for it. 

“Hector watch it!” Adira warned him. “They have a kid with them!”

“All the more reason they shouldn’t be on this mission! Who brings a child with them on a dangerous quest?”

“A child who has the power to destroy the Moonstone if he wanted to.” Hector suddenly halted his rhino. 

“Adira, what are you saying? Do even hear yourself-”

Adira loses her patience, “QUIRIN’S CHILD!”

Hector is taken aback, “Quirin had a child? Wha-well why isn’t he here?”

“He’s dead.” Adira regrettably informs him. 

Hector looks at Adira. For a moment he forgets how to speak. How does one respond to the child and death of someone he called brother. It was too much to take in. Especially since this child has a gift. “Well, why is he with these strangers? He should be with us?”

Adira groaned, “Ugh, I tried to travel with them but they don’t trust me. Varian doesn’t trust me! I can’t just force them to hand Varian over!” 

Hector growled, “Not with that attitude.” He signals his rhino to start chasing him. 

Adira knew what he was doing, “Hector NO!” She tried to catch up with him. She then spots the wagon that Rapunzel and the others used to travel. She smiled, knowing she can use this to go faster.

Everyone ran for their lives. Rapunzel and Cassandra rode the other horses, while Eugene and Lance rode Pascal and Maximus. 

“Where did we leave the wagon?” Varian frantically yelled. 

“Uhhhhh, somewhere around....” Rapunzel looked around. She didn’t even know where they were. 

“Heads up!” Adira came in pushing the wagon towards the group. Varian hopped on to the wagon, and Rapunzel connected Fidella back to it, making it easier to drive it. Hector caught up to the girls. 

“What does this guy want?” Rapunzel complained. “Fidella, go faster!” Fidella obeys but Hector keeps pushing. Finally at the right moment, Hector grabs Varian by the cloak. And rode off ahead. 

“Rapunzel!” Varian called. 

“Varian, no!” Rapunzel frowned. “Eugene, Lance!”

Eugene and Lance, whose hallucinations finally wore off, caught on with the chase. “Varian! Lance, we need to help him!” They turn Max around, causing Hector’s rhino to stop in its path. 

“Let me go!” Varian kicks his legs and throws punches in the air, but Hector doesn’t flinch. 

“Don’t try, kid.” Hector blatantly recommended. He is fully surrounded by the gang that will lead Varian to his doom. He sighs, “Oh c’mon, you can trust me.” He strokes Varian’s hair, gently. “After all, I was friends with his father.” 

Varian looks back at Hector, “Wha-”

“What?” The gang all said at the same time. 

“Varian here is Quirin’s son, yes. I knew him back in our old days when we lived in the Dark Kingdom.” 

Varian struggled to escape his grasp, “How do you know I’m his son?” 

“Why, Adira told me. Yes, she told me everything. About your special gift and you being the son of our old colleague.” 

Disappointed and betrayed, Varian looks at Adira. “You betrayed me.” His voice cracks. “We trusted you to meet us at the end of this journey safely! We trusted you to keep me a secret!” Varian cried in anger. 

Adira shook her head. Hector was trying to make her look bad. Trying to get her back for “betraying” their brotherhood years ago. She should have seen this coming. “No! I didn’t mean to-,” She looks at Rapunzel for compassion. “Rapunzel please, you have to listen to me. I didn't know Hector would use this against me please!” 

Rapunzel wanted to believe her, but the tears in Varian's eyes hurt. "Why would you tell this man who we were? Even if he knows Varian's father? Why would you risk his identity when we asked you to keep it secret!" She stared at Adira coldly in the eye.

“Yes, go ahead Adira. Tell them how you wanted Varian for yourself. How you wanted to take him away and lead him to a deadly destiny.” Hector manipulated them further. He knew he would neither gain or benefit from this. All he wanted was for Adira to suffer, and to his joy, it was working. Varian tried to escape, but Hector held tighter. “Oh now, why would you want to get away from your uncle Hector?” Hector continued stroking his hair, to Varian's dismay. 

“Stop! You’re not my family! Whoever you are, obviously you meant nothing to my father! He never mentioned any of you!” 

Hector held him tighter. “Oh trust me, if your father had listened to me, he would still be alive!” 

Varian gasped, and glared at the man holding him hostage. He kicked his legs trying to escape. Hector had enough of Varian’s rebellious acts. He retracts his sword, holding it near his neck. “Listen, you all should step back if you care about Varian. If he really has the power to control the Moonstone like Adira said, if he has this gift and power over the incantations then maybe it’s best to kill him before anyone else chases him down for a dangerous power. After all, it would be for the greater good!” 

“No!” Rapunzel yelled. 

“Then quiet! No one goes near the Moonstone, and no one is definitely going to harness the power that can easily destroy anyone!” 

“Hector, you don’t understand! This is his destiny! You can’t keep it from him!” Adira fought. 

“Oh Adira, again about "destiny"! Hector emphasized. He was sick of Adira doing things for the sake of destiny. "It’s all a lie to trick people into walking to their deaths.”

Rapunzel scoffs, “And how do _you_ expect to take care of Varian in a tree?”

“I can find my ways. Besides, maybe this place is the best protection for Varian. Keep him here, from all the people who want him for power!”

Rapunzel wanted more than anything to protect Varian and keep him from harm, but they needed him to find the last scroll piece. And she would not let him stay near a sadistic man and cryptic woman. The world was dangerous, but it’s a lot safer and better with people to trust. She stood her ground, and lassoed her hair at Hector’s arm, “This is Varian’s destiny! This is his life! No one gets to decide how Varian lives his life except for himself! Now, let him go! You and Adira, are not fit to take care of Varian! You don’t know what’s best for him!”

“Ohhoho, and I suppose you do?” Hector grinned, malevolent like. Rapunzel arches her brow, “Tell you what, if you really know what’s best for him, then this decision should be easy to make. Either leave Varian here with me, forget about the scroll, and prevent every danger that could lead to our deaths, _ or... _ ” Hector held the knife closer to Varian’s neck, “I can just kill him now, and the knowledge and the powers of the Moonstone can die with him.”

Everyone gasped in shock. Hector smiled, maniacally. He is a twisted man, no doubt. Rapunzel frowns, trying to find the best way to save Varian without risking his skin. One wrong move, and Hector will hurt him. 

And to no one’s knowledge, the biggest threat to all of them was wiggling her legs in the air, enjoying the drama and eating blueberries. Zhan Tiri grinned widely and chuckled, “My, my, what a predicament our heroes have gotten themselves into.” 


	12. The Tree of Zhan Tiri Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for Varian's destiny begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo these chapters are dragging a bit longer than I was hoping but oh well. Lol I know we've been stuck in the Great Tree for 3 chapters now but hang in there.   
> Enjoy this one!

Adira cringed. The sword almost nicked Varian’s neck. “Hector, please don’t do this. He has his own destiny to uphold.”

“As far as I’m concerned, his destiny is to protect the secrets of the scroll. So why seek them out?” The harsh tone in Hector’s argument rushed through everyone’s blood. From afar, Zhan Tiri giggled, the catastrophe and fighting entertained her to no end. 

“Corona can no longer thrive while these black rocks are still alive!” Rapunzel shouted. “Eventually the seven kingdoms will be overcome by them unless we find the powers to stop them! And we can’t get the other scroll pieces without him!” 

Hector smirks, knowing the next words he speaks will come out as twisted as they sound. “Sounds like you’re using the boy.” Varian struggled to escape Hector’s grasp, but Hector held tighter. Rapunzel raised her brows at the assumption. “Now I know, Adira is all about  _ destiny  _ and fulfilling your purpose, but what about you? Hmmm. Do you actually care about this child, or is he just a tool?” 

Rapunzel blinks twice, not believing this man’s tricks, “He is my friend! He is our friend! And nothing is more important than his life!” Varian gasped, now realizing how much he meant to Rapunzel, and how much Rapunzel meant to him. “His father also lived in my kingdom. He is my royal subject, and I intend to protect my royal subject.” Rapunzel didn’t want to talk anymore. Using her hair, she pulls Hector away from Varian, giving the boy space to finally run away from his grasp. He runs into Eugene’s arms. 

Eugene hugs him tightly, “It’s alright buddy. It’s okay.” Hector’s monstrous green eyes glued to Varian’s. Varian froze. His strands of hair fell down his face. Eugene held him tight, silently threatening Hector not to take one more step. 

“You really think this is safe!” Hector’s chest rose. He scoffs, laughing at the Princess’ ignorance. “Adira is doing nothing but leading you to a trap. She hasn’t even given you clear answers of what to do. She’s guiding you to your deaths. How can you all trust her?” 

“I DON’T TRUST HER!” Cassandra spat out. She breathed hard, finally taking her opportunity to say something. 

“Cassandra?” Rapunzel wondered where Cassandra was going with this. 

“I’m sorry Rapunzel but he’s right.”

“HA!” Hector smiled, proudly crossing his arms. 

Cassandra, “Pfft, hold your horses there Hector, I don’t trust you either. In fact, how do I know you won’t try to use Varian to get the scroll? You’ve been here for years apparently. You could have had your own plans to use the power.”

“I have no interest in such power.” Hector argues. 

“Then why are you so hellbent on taking Varian under your wing?” The rest of the gang looked to Hector for answers. He raised his brows, stunned by the questioning eyes watching him. Hector snarled. The truth was, him and Quirin had a big falling out before they went on their own ways. He had been on his own for so long, so dedicated to keeping the Moonstone from everyone that it pushed him away from his family. And now, hearing his brother has passed. It buried deep in his heart. Varian is one from the Dark Kingdom. Someone who can keep the legacy of their brotherhood alive. He was another Quirin. Someone to take his place in the brotherhood and help protect the stone. “Varian, come with me. I knew your father. We were friends. I could tell you all about him. About our lives in the Dark Kingdom. Your father feared the Moonstone like the rest of us. He would want you to stay away. He would want you to protect others from touching it.”

Varian frowned, “You’re right I can protect it.” 

“Varian-” Cassandra spoke but Rapunzel held out her hand. They had to let him speak. 

“But I have the gift to protect it. I know how to protect it, and it’s not with you!” Rapunzel, Cassandra, Lance, and Eugene smiled. Varian smiles back at them, “My destiny is with them.” 

Eugene ruffles his hair, “Awww, we love you too kid.” Standing a few feet away, Adira couldn’t help but smile. They didn’t guarantee to trust her, but this is the kind of family Quirin would have wanted for Varian. Suddenly, she is pushed to the side by Hector, who frantically raises his sword, running to the happy little group. “Well, I guess there is only one way to guarantee no one ever gets the power.” 

Eugene and Rapunzel held each other, with Varian cuddled closely in the middle. “NO!” Adira yelled. 

Hector readied to attack the child when Cassandra clashes her sword with his. “Don’t.” She forced her sword against his harder, pushing him further and further away from the group. Hector retained balance, not wanting to fall in the big hole leading who knows where. Probably his death. And he did not plan on death anytime soon, especially with loose dangers running around. He kicks Cassandra in the stomach, knocking her down. Her sword is just a few inches away from her. She reached out her hand to grab it, but instead was brought down by Hector’s foot. “Agh!” 

Hector smiled, entertained by this young lady playing hero, “Wow, you really think you can swoop in to save the day huh. You’re pretty brave.” Hector spoke softly, “Stupid, but brave.” Hector grabs the dirt covered Cassandra from her collar and throws her out of his way, knocking Adira out with her. “No more games.” 

Rapunzel takes action, “You guys take Varian and the horses and get out of here. I’m gonna help Cassandra.”

“Wait Rapunzel,” Rapunzel looks back at Eugene. “Please don’t fight, just help Cassandra and let’s all get out of here.” 

Eugene begged with his eyes, and Rapunzel held his hand. “I’ll be fine. In fact, the reason I want you guys out of here is because I’ll be the only one fine from this.” Confused, Eugene wonders what Rapunzel had in store. 

Rapunzel takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and summons two black rocks to come at her sides. She grabs both, unleashing her power. “You messed with the wrong Princess!” Rapunzel glares at the man that gave them trouble all day. Hector watched cautiously not believing what happened. A huge explosion sends Hector backwards, immediately losing his hold on the ground. Adira and Cassandra quickly got up and tried running back to Rapunzel. Rapunzel let go of the rocks, not wanting to increase the danger before them. Eugene, Lance, and Varian, gathered the horses and the wagon. Varian made sure he had the scroll, and parchment paper with the last piece of the scroll. 

Hector luckily grabbed a tree branch, waiting out Rapunzel’s undeniable powers. “She has the power to control the black rocks!”

Varian gathered his pack. “Ruddiger, hurry!” Ruddiger obeyed his master. As Varian put his backpack on, his eye caught a jewelry box. “It looks like the box from the-” Varian remembered from the map of the scroll. This is the box where his dad found the first piece of the scroll. His dad had been here before. “Dad’s been here. Well that means he knew how to escape and get out. Maybe he left some clues in there or something.” Varian went to pick up the box, but was interrupted by a mad man, “Peek a boo!” Hector kicks Varian in the stomach, sending him to the ground. 

“You know, this gift of yours is really causing a lot of trouble.” Rapunzel and her friends stop in their tracks. “And when once I’m done with you, I’ll get rid of the magical Princess who is harnessing power she shouldn’t have in the first place.” Varian clutches his stomach, hurting from the blow. 

Finally the boy was down. Hector decided to finish it. Cassandra ran once more toward Hector and this time, shoves him from the side. She had enough, and it was her turn to shine. 

Cassandra kept striking blows, one by one pushing Hector further and further away from the group. Everyone ran, helped Varian up, and then followed Cassandra to where she and Hector fought. Hector stomps on Cassandra’s foot, swiping his sword underneath her. The attempt to avoid the sword caused her to fall. “Whoa!” 

Cassandra fell on her face, coughing out the dirt that went in her mouth. Varian couldn’t bear to watch. He didn’t want to be the reason they lost Cassandra, or the reason she goes too far to kill Hector. 

Hector knelt down, reaching her humiliated level, “See what happens when you fight with an actual trained knight? You think you can fight like a warrior?” Hector teased Cassandra, who coughed from the revolting breath that teased in her face. “Now I’ll give it to you. You seem pretty skilled, but you don’t have what it takes to fight someone like me!” 

Cassandra gritted her teeth. She had always enjoyed the fight. Enjoys hitting her sword against the wood. Against the forces that challenged her. Hector was just another one of those forces. She wanted to be helpful, have more than a purpose then accompanying Rapunzel. She wanted to fight with her gift. Cassandra lifts her eyes at the disgusting green eyed man. She smirks.

Catching Hector off guard, Cassandra grabs some dirt and throws it in his face. He grabs his face, trying to brush the dirt away but Cassandra pushed him back while he still couldn’t see. 

Everyone gasped. Varian anxiously rose his cheeks, “CASSANDRA!” Cassandra kept pushing Hector, as far as she could. 

Varian ran after her. Cassandra pushes the man at the edge of a hole. Hector slips, barely hanging on the edge of the hole. Varian didn’t want this road for Cassandra. Hector was crazy, but they would be just as crazy to let the man die for their sakes. This man knew his father. Varian couldn’t save his father, but he could save him. “HECTOR!” Hector loses his grip and falls. Varian grabs his hand, but gets dragged down the hole with him. 

“Varian! NO!” Cassandra reached to save Varian but he fell too far down for her to help him. “Whoa!” Cassandra saves herself from falling down herself. The rubble of dirt crumbles. 

Rapunzel and everyone else ran to all of them, looking down but could not see them. “How far does this go?” Rapunzel frantically looked down. They had lost Varian.

A gentle breeze blew through Rapunzel’s hair. Cassandra hugged herself, shamefully looking to the side. She didn’t mean to go this far. That wouldn’t stop Rapunzel from confronting it.

“What has gotten into you Cassandra?” Rapunzel exasperated. 

Cassandra flinched. “I just-I was annoyed okay! He was threatening our lives! We just wanted to get past and he kept making it harder by the minute!”

“Cassandra, we just wanted to get away!” Rapunzel yelled, scolding Cassandra for her actions. “There was no need for such a fight. I don’t know if it has to do with your dreams of being on the guard or if he was extremely bothering you but no matter what, even if he made it difficult, we can’t stoop to his level. And now because of this, Varian is lost in the tree!” Rapunzel’s shoulders tensed. She sighs heavily and turns away from Cassandra. 

“It’s my gift.” Cassandra finally admitted.

Eugene arched his brow as Rapunzel looked back at her, “What?”

Cassandra sighs, “Everyone here seems to have a gift. I mean you have the power to control the black rocks, and Eugene can protect anyone with all his might, and Lance, well he’s not afraid to do anything.” 

“She’s right.” Lance agrees, but Eugene elbows him.

Cassandra faces Rapunzel’s eyes. They glared at her. “I know I have a gift. I know I have a purpose in our quest. I thought I could be the great warrior of our group, but it looks like Adira already owns that title.” 

Rapunzel softens her tone, “Cass, I didn’t notice you were feeling useless.” Cass perked up her head, stunned by Rapunzel. “I didn’t notice because I knew already you were helpful.” Cassandra continued looking at her, still stunned by the words. “Rapunzel pulls Cassandra in for a hug, “Cassandra, you are my best friend. I could have never done this without you by my side.” 

Eugene joins in, “None of us could.” Cass, your icy, cold  _ vile  _ personality can’t be replaced. You’re like my annoying horrible sister. You annoy me to pieces but I wouldn’t give that up for the world.” 

“Feeling’s mutual Fitzherbert.” Cass threw in.

“Yea Cass you are really fun to talk to once you let us in. I think you are a great fighter.” Lance tries to make Cassandra feel better too.

Rapunzel grabs Cassandra by the shoulders, “And if Varian were here right now, he’d be so thankful for your dedication and protection. We all believe in you Cassandra. I don’t want you to stop chasing your dream. In fact, I hope you find your dream out here where dreams are meant to come true. I know you have a gift. And you being there for us, means more than anything to me. I love you.” 

“I love you too Raps.” Cassandra and Rapunzel hugged. Lance and Eugene threw themselves into the hug as well. 

“Isn’t this where you would normally say ‘best hug ever’ Princess?” Lance asked. 

Rapunzel’s voice fell, “I would if Varian was with us.” 

Eugene walked over to Rapunzel, kissing her on the forehead. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry.” She cried into Eugene’s shoulders. 

__________

Hector and Varian fell to the deep depths of the hole unconscious. Hector groaned, picking himself up from the ground. The blurry setting fell into place. Varian laid unconscious on the ground, still not showing a sign of life. Hector crawled away from the child. He wasn’t sure if he was alive. And to be honest, he was too scared to check. 

Zhan Tiri floated down the hole, grinning widely at the fallen heroes. She clicks her teeth, “Poor child.” 

Hector’s head perks at the sound of the creepy tone. An accented child it sounded like, but it wasn’t Varian. He whirls around; his pupils dilated at the small blue spirit before him. “Who  _ are  _ you?” Hector got his sword out. Another contender for the scroll perhaps. 

“I’m a friend. Or at least I’d like to be.” Zhan Tiri spoke as if she was a desperate, lonesome child looking for a friend. 

Zhan Tiri tilted her head a little to the left. It was the spear behind Hector that caught her attention. It’s blue glow brought joy to the malevolent spirit. She beamed. “I can help you keep the secrets hidden. I saw what happened up there. These ambitious power seekers don’t know what they’re getting into. I know this tree. I’ve been here before. The secrets of this tree should have never been taken!” Zhan Tiri caught her aggressive tone and dialed it down. “This tree is sacred. This tree is Varian’s destiny. He was meant to bring the scroll pieces back here where they belong.”

Hector tried to make sense of the information being given to him. “Wait, how do you know about Varian’s destiny with the scroll?” 

Zhan Tiri shrugged, “I lived here once. I tried to keep the pieces of the scroll away from those who seek them but alas, I fell.” Zhan Tiri looked down, saddened by her “heroic” defeat to protect others from the power of the scroll. Zhan Tiri curled her lips up, cornering them in a smirk that hid from Hector’s sight, “But you can still prevent others from this fate.” And just like that, Zhan Tiri faded away. 

“Pffft.” Hector brushed off dirt from his arms. Indistinct whispers called to him. He couldn’t make out the words. Struck in a crescent like flower, glowing bright blue around it and the vines, Hector walked over to it. He knew what this was. “The heart of Zhan Tiri.” He had heard the stories before. The Lord Demanitus who sealed away this demon’s spirit in a tree. With the spear. Hector shook his head. No. He shouldn’t sink to this level. He looked at it once again. The demonic whispers grew louder. Maybe he could use it as a warning and quickly return it to its place. He could yank it out and use the powers to seal the tree from anyone leaving or entering. And seal Varian down here with the scroll pieces. Hector walked toward it, “Forgive me, for unleashing the evil that sleeps within.” He pulled it out and raised it above his head. “For King Edmund!” The powers awoke. The crescent flower transformed into a green rose, overtaking the dead vines as well. Hector raises his eyebrows, dazed by the sudden green vines wrapping itself around him. Hector used the spear to destroy the vines, but they fought harder. His eyes went pure white. The flashing green and blue lights astonished Zhan Tiri, revealing her more demonic shadow on the wall behind her. Her wide grin said it all. She had won. 

___________

From above, Rapunzel felt the ground quake. The rumbling sound was coming from below them. “Do you hear that?” 

“Yea, in my experience, growing rumbles never lead to good things.” Eugene walked over to Lance, who readied himself for an attack. Adira, Cassandra, and Rapunzel looked down at the hole. As the rumbling grew louder, a green light brightened. Huge green vines shot up into the air, with Hector hosting them. 

“WHAT THE-?” Cassandra says, holding out her hands in a “come on” matter. 

The gang froze. Lips trembled. And Hector’s next words practically screamed at them to run. “All who enter the Great Tree of Zhan Tiri… SHALL BE DESTROYED!” The vines slammed against the ground, almost crushing the gang. They all ran away from the raging demonic Hector. With minimal movement of his head, Hector controlled the vines. Slamming them against the ground and at the gang. 

Rapunzel stopped running, realizing something. “Wait! Hector’s still alive!” Eugene shrieked when he saw a large vine about to crush her. He pushed her out of the way, rolling both of them on the ground. 

“Yes Blondie, that’s pretty much a given.” Eugene nervously laughs, realizing he is on top of Rapunzel. He got off her. 

Rapunzel sat up. “No, Eugene I mean if Hector’s alive, then Varian must still be alive too.”

_________

The loud rumbling startled Varian. “Huh. What?” He got up, wondering why green vines surrounded him. Where had he fallen? Grim chuckling from behind him struck paralyzing fear in his heart. 

He turned to see a blue little girl standing near the green flower. She locked her eyes at Varian. “Game over, young Demanitus.” Her squealing chuckle warned Varian the dangers of the tree had been released. 

“Wait no!” Varian desperately wanted to stop her, but Zhan Tiri had already touched the green rose, absorbing her powerful, physical force. 

Varian watched the terrifying moment. This creature....it couldn’t be. “Zhan Tiri.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho, I think Zhan Tiri has been released from her cage.


	13. The Princess' Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fear can't be trusted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii. I'm back after a pretty dang long hiatus. Sorry y'all but I was packed with finals and it was the holidays so I took a break but I'm back and I can tell you the wait was worth it cause I myself was literally trembling writing this chapter. Either it was that or the music I was listening to lol.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Zhan Tiri absorbed the magic that had been untouched for centuries.  _ Her  _ magic. 

She giggled intensely; her eyes widened as more and more physical energy grew around her. Eight long, black and green tentacles enlarged from the bottom or her once blue dress. Zhan Tiri enlarged, growing out of the dress into a slimy black and green demon. Out of her head, two horns sprout out. 

Varian’s lips trembled as the powerful spirit regained her frightening appearance. He made sure the pieces of the scroll were still in his bag. 

Zhan Tiri hissed at the boy. With one of her tentacles, she wraps Varian around tightly. “Excuse me darling, but I’m going to need you to stay down here, and protect the scroll.” 

“You must be crazy,” Varian strained as struggled to escape her clutches, “to think I would ever grant you the power of the incantations.” 

Zhan Tiri grinned widely, only it was more disturbing for slimy green saliva dripped from her mouth. “Oh I think you will, if you know what’s good for you.” She squeezed Varian, causing him to scream. She throws the boy in the rose. Two glowing vines crossed each other, tying Varian in place. 

Zhan Tiri gets into Varian’s face, “You will heed my every command and you will follow what I say.” The demon lifted Varian’s head up with one of her tentacles, ensuring her point. “Now all I have to do is hope that Hector chases your friends away so we can really get this party started.” 

___________

Rapunzel slowly crept behind the vines Hector threw. She bent down, carefully examining the hole. “Hmmm. If Varian is alive, Hector must have trapped him down there.” Rapunzel blew her hair out of her face. Biting her lip, frantically hoping this would work, Rapunzel reached her hand out and summoned a rock to come out of the wall of dirt. She hopped onto the rock. She summons another rock to come out diagonally. She hopped to it next. She continued to do so. Sprouting one rock after another, farther down the hole. 

Eugene looked down the hole, watching his girlfriend safely hopping from one rock to the next. “That’s my girl.” Eugene smiled. 

Rapunzel used one more rock, and gracefully landed on the ground, all her magically blonde hair dropping down with her. “Varian?” She gravely spoke. Hopefully, Hector hadn’t done anything to him. Green vines wormed their way around her. Locking her hands together, Rapunzel carefully avoided stepping on them. “Varian,” she desperately called once more. 

Instead a sinister voice answered, “Shhhh darling. You’ll wake him up.” Rapunzel tilts her head, walking slowly up to a crescent green rose. She covered her mouth, reeling from the disturbing scene in front of her. Inside the rose, and faintly wrapped in green vines, was Varian. He was in deep slumber as the vines kept him in place. 

Rapunzel breathed heavily, eyes fearfully drawn at the monster that sweetly caressed his cheek. It was all so twisted. She shook her head, trying to piece it all together. Green vines, possession…“What?” She muttered to herself. She felt like she had seen that somewhere. Yes, the book of the magical realms. In the pages about the tree. 

_ “The Heart of Zhan Tiri.”  _

Varian translated what the tree meant. Completely shocked, Rapunzel looked at the monster, “You’re that ancient demon Zhan Tiri.” Zhan Tiri’s head turns a full 360 at the Princess. 

Her malevolent grim grin was enough to scare even the most dangerous thieves away. She laughed maniacally, “That’s right Rapunzel!”

Rapunzel breathed sharply, scared more for Varian’s safety. “Let him go Zhan Tiri!” She gritted her teeth, eyes fully downward. 

Zhan Tiri feigns a gasp, “And pull him away from his destiny? Now why would I do such a thing?” 

“You're manipulating it Zhan Tiri.” Rapunzel balled her fists. “Varian doesn't belong down here. He should be able to choose.” Yet, Zhan Tiri just smirks. 

“Oh.” The monstrous demon locked her fingers. “And what will you do if I don’t let him go.”

Rapunzel tightened her fists, summoning a couple of surging black rocks. She glared, “Trust me. You don’t want to see me angry.” Her blonde hair glowed, and strands of it spread widely in the air. Pascal, who was on Rapunzel’s shoulder, covered his eyes. 

Dangerously, the black rocks shot vastly up the ground. One by one, not giving a breather. Rapunzel’s eyes, purely blank, and hair purely gold. Zhan Tiri had to admit, she had never seen the power of the sun used like this. Rapunzel walked straightforward. With each step she took, a black rock came out from each of her sides. “I warned you.” She sang. The rocks shot up surrounding Zhan Tiri. 

Varian, groggy, struggled to open his eyes. “Rapunzel?” He could hear her voice. He groaned, trying to break through the vines that tied him to the tree’s source of power. 

“No,” Zhan Tiri muttered. Her power could be this strong. Rapunzel directed her powers at Varian. 

She ran to him. “Varian, can you hear me? I know you’re okay.” Varian still struggled to break through, but his withered hand made it harder. He could barely wiggle his fingers. Rapunzel stood back a bit. And carefully, but firmly, snaps the vines restraining Varian in two. Varian was freed. He checked his satchel once more, making sure the pieces of the scroll were there. 

Varian smugly crossed his arms at the creature. “Don’t you know the power of friendship is too awesome for the likes of you?” Zhan Tiri growled at him. 

“VARIAN!” Rapunzel screamed. 

“Huh?” Varian looked at her, awaiting her directions. Rapunzel held out her hand and a big, wide rock came from under Varian. The rock grew as tall as a beanstalk, helping Varian get out of the hole to resurface with his friends. Headfirst, he bumps into the ground. He was freed from the clutches of Zhan Tiri, but not steered from danger yet. Hector still hosted the green, despicable vines, attacking his friends. Varian did not want to sit back and watch. He wanted to help his friends, but how? 

“Varian! You’re alive!” Eugene grinned. 

“Yea,” Varian breathed. The large vines almost crushed him. “AGH!”

“Wait, where’s Rapunzel?” Eugene noticed. 

“Oh don’t worry.” Varian couldn’t help but crack a smile. “She can handle herself.” 

___________

Zhan Tiri undoubtedly had trouble countering Rapunzel’s black rocks. Without the Moonstone to fully control them, Rapunzel could easily defeat anyone. 

Rapunzel waved her hands and sent a large wave of rocks at Zhan Tiri. She had enough. With all her power, Zhan Tiri rose one of her tentacles and hit Rapunzel against a wall, breaking the Princess out of her trance. She winced. “Agh.” She widened her eyes, realizing she was trapped once again. 

“Now, you have guaranteed your friends’ demise.” Zhan Tiri rose above the hole. 

“NO!” Rapunzel glanced upward, terror stricken by the possible pain she could cause to her friends. She quickly leapt off the rocks on the sides to climb back up. 

____________

Everyone ran for their lives, avoiding the vines Hector kept throwing at them. Eugene, Varian, Lance, Adira, and Cassandra ran on all different sides of the tree. 

“Varian, do you mind catching me up on what was going on down there?” Eugene asked, as he kept running. 

“Uhhhh basically,” Varian started, trying his best not to panic, “an ancient evil warlock has been released and was trying to keep me and the ancient scroll down there so no one else would ever have access to the power. And now she’s really mad and trying to kill us!”

“Great! What else is new?” Eugene stressed, throwing his hands in the air. 

Zhan Tiri rose upward, higher than Hector and the vines he was using. She rolls her eyes, “Well, I think you caused enough distraction. You are no longer useful to me.” Even the possessed Hector reacted in terror as this monstrous beast rose above him. She grabbed the vines that held him and ripped him away from their grasp, throwing him on the ground. He dragged achingly across the dirt. Hector groaned, rubbing his forehead. He had fallen right before Adira, who was intensely glaring at him. She kicked dirt into his face, making him cough. 

“Oh  _ now  _ we’re in for it.” Lance trembled as he and everyone else braced themselves for what might be a pain inducing attack. 

“Oh boy, heh.” Varian trembled as his eyes followed the vines that could easily break him like a twig. “Eugene,” Varian softly glances at Eugene, who could sense the boy’s heartbeat going up, takes Varian’s hand. 

“I got you kid.” Eugene comforted him. Varian and Eugene stood together as one of Zhan Tiri’s tentacles aimed to crush them. It came down fast. Eugene and Varian squeezed their eyes shut as the shadow of the tentacle came at them, but then the shadow stopped. Varian and Eugene both opened their eyes to see a bulk of blonde hair had restrained the tentacle. 

Rapunzel is standing to the side, using her hair to give the boys time to escape the tentacle. Eugene is so happy to see her, “Rapunzel! Wow you really have a handle on things-“

“GO!” Rapunzel stressed. She could only keep her hair around the tentacle for so long. 

“Oh right.” Eugene pointed out. Still holding Varian’s hand, he gets him out of there to Rapunzel’s side. Zhan Tiri glanced down at the Princess, who held one of her tentacles in place. Effortlessly, she yanked Rapunzel from off the ground. “WHOA!” She screamed, flying through the air. Her hair unwrapped itself from the tentacle, and landed on the ground. She ached from the landing. “Agh. She really is a strong one.” 

“Rapunzel!” Eugene panicked. He dodged yet another tentacle. He threw himself on the ground, landing on his knees, shielding himself from another one. He helped his girlfriend up. 

Varian quickly took off his satchel and scrambled through it. “Come on! Come on! There has to be something in here!” Varian bit his lip, whimpering through his teeth. 

Ruddiger came, scurrying through the chaos, with Varian’s backpack in his mouth. He finally located his human. “Ruddiger, YES!” Varian took the pack and unbuttoned the pack. Inside, his alchemy set and supplies. He scanned his viles and quickly worked to figure out a weapon.

On the other side of four large tentacles, Adira had tied Hector to a tree. 

Impressed, Lance, “You really are magnificent.”

Deadpanned, “Lance, go round up the horses.” Adira tightened the rope on Hector. 

“Okay,” Lance agreed. He scans his eyes all over the place, trying to find the horses. His head ached as he tried counting the horses running all over the place. “Okay there’s Maximus, and Fidella running over there….”

Varian shared the same problem. One of the horses held the weapon he needed to attack. “Okay okay now was it Fidella or Max who carried the bow and arrow?” Varian somersaulted as three tentacles almost slammed him into the air. He whistled to the horses, “Hey Fidella! Come here! Come to Varian!” Fidella heard Varian and answered his call. 

Rapunzel closed her eyes, summoning her power to the fullest. 

“Rapunzel what are you doing?” Eugene exasperated. 

“I can’t wait any longer. This Zhan Tiri, is obviously a big threat. I need to destroy her and I have the power to do it.” Rapunzel picks her hair up and throws it around the vines and tentacles in the ground.

Cassandra took notice of this. “Rapunzel, wait! You can’t use that incantation again!”

“I have to try Cass. We don’t have much of a choice!” Rapunzel ran around the base of Zhan Tiri wrapping her hair around the vines. If Zhan Tiri really lived through this tree, then destroying the tree will destroy her. 

Varian scurried through the bag, pulling out the weapon he was looking for. “AHA! Yes!” Varian took the arrow, and took out the sticky, purple bomb he created, and stuck it delicately to the head of the arrow. “Okay.” Varian carefully aimed the arrow at Zhan Tiri’s head.

Lance came to Fidella. “Oh there you are. You horses keep running all over the place.” Ruddiger and Pascal rode on Maximus over to Fidella and the boys. “Thanks for making my life easier guys. Also make sure to tell Adira I found the horses.” Pascal stuck his tongue at Lance. Lance took both of the reigns to guide the horses to a safer spot where they can all reunite. He then takes interest in Varian’s little gizmo. “Why are you taking so long to shoot?”

“I never used a bow and arrow before Lance, and I only have one shot at this.” Varian strained.

“Well you can’t be too afraid. You have to release it eventually.”

“Stop distracting me Lance!” Varian stressed, although the arrow was being pulled back to its limit. He gasped, and decided to take the shot. He let go. 

The arrow went flying right at Zhan Tiri’s chest. Not what he was aiming for but that’ll do. The arrow hit Zhan Tiri in the chest and the bomb exploded, practically blinding the creature temporarily. 

“Whoa!” Rapunzel and Eugene both said, impressed by the weapon. Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, waiting to see what would happen. The puff of smoke enlarged, trapping the demon in place.

Rapunzel didn’t want to wait any longer, “Okay everyone she seems distracted so let’s get out while we still can!” She had made her decision. No big risks, just run. She took Eugene’s hand and they both started running off. “Cassandra let’s get going!” Cassandra didn’t want to wait around either. She decided to run ahead with them, not paying attention to the spear on the ground that tripped her. 

“Ow!” Cassandra arched her brow, looking at the spear. The head of the spear glowed blue. She had never seen one like it before. She picks it up. Maybe this could come in handy later. 

Rapunzel and Eugene catch up to Lance and Varian. 

“Varian, nice job on that exploding bomb thing!” Rapunzel praised. 

Varian rubs the back of his neck. “Yea not sure that entirely worked.” 

“Come again.” Eugene arched his eyebrow. To clarify, Varian points back at Zhan Tiri, who was coughing, but waving away the smoke. The arrow did little damage; only left a scar on the beast’s chest. 

Rapunzel groaned, “What’s it gonna take to defeat this beast?”

Zhan Tiri growled, and threw one of her tentacles at Lance, almost trampling the horses. The tentacle wraps itself around Lance and brings him up in the air.

“Lance!” Eugene yelled for his buddy.

Adira, who still guarded Hector from doing anything harmful, let her guard down and one of the vines grabbed Adira and one by one the vines threw her up to one of the tentacles, trapping her in Zhan Tiri’s grasp. She was being squished. 

Cassandra made her way to Rapunzel, Lance, and Eugene, when one of the vines almost smashes her down. Cassandra screamed, attacking the vine with the spear she had found. The glowing, green vine immediately disintegrated. “Huh.” Cassandra eyed the decayed vine and looked back at the spear. Smirking, the perfect answer to escape the tree and demon came to her mind. She used the spear on every vine that came at her, trying to capture her. “RAPS!”

Rapunzel heard Cassandra’s cry. “Cassandra!” 

“Rapunzel! I have something we can use!” She rose the spear high, showing everyone what she found. 

Varian recognized it from sight. “The Spear of Demanitus,” he whispered. 

Zhan Tiri knew exactly what that was too, and she wasn’t ready to be taken down just yet. She roared at Cassandra. With one of the vines, she grabbed the spear and threw it down the hole, lost in the depths of the tree. 

“NO!” Cassandra whined. And with another of her tentacles, Zhan Tiri grabbed Cassandra, squeezing her up in the air as well. 

Another tentacle wrapped itself around Eugene’s ankle, yanking him up in the air and wrapping itself around Eugene. Rapunzel gasped, watching all her friends get crushed to death by the demon. She had to act fast. She still had Varian by her side. Which is perfect. “Varian quick! I need to use the decay incantation!” 

Varian’s eyes widened. He held his withered hand from the last time the incantation was used. He knew what Rapunzel had planned, but to wake her up, Varian would have to risk burning himself again. “No Rapunzel I can’t!”

Rapunzel eyed his hand. “Varian I saw the scroll. There is the healing incantation. Trust me, when all this is done, I can heal you! I promise!”

Varian swallowed hard. He took a breath. “Okay.” 

Rapunzel nodded. “Once you see Zhan Tiri decay, wake me up!”

Varian nodded, but before Rapunzel could do anything, one of Zhan Tiri’s tentacles grabbed Varian up into the air. “Rapun-AGH!” He was tightly wrapped by the tentacle. Varian was held right in front of the beast’s eyes. Zhan Tiri glowed brightly around Varian. She whispered demonically around the boy. Varian’s skin was pale green and glowing green stripes. Zhan Tiri was trying to control him.

Rapunzel gasped. Watched in horror as all her friends were slowly dying under Zhan Tiri’s grasp. She couldn’t say the incantation now. She couldn’t say anything. She was paralyzed in fear.

Suddenly, a bulk of red, bright rocks sprouted from the ground. Red rocks trailed across the ground, striking right through the vines.

Rapunzel blinked. Red rocks? Well these were new. If the color was new, then that meant she had discovered a new power with an emotion she never feels. 

“Fear.” Rapunzel took her hair in her hands. 

More red rocks appeared. Her heart raced. Eugene winced as the tentacle wrapped around him crushed him. Rapunzel raised her eyebrows. All her friends were in danger. One of the red rocks spiked right at the tentacle painfully squishing Eugene. The tentacle let him go and Eugene fell to the ground, unconscious but alive. 

Rapunzel breathed heavily, confused and terrified by everything that was happening. She had read so many books about characters going on crazy adventures in the real world, but she never imagined she’d be living one herself. She is overwhelmed to the brink. She couldn’t help but breath and breath, trying to figure out the right choice. The red rocks swarmed and swarmed. One of them almost impales Eugene. Rapunzel screams and manages to change its direction. 

She intensely stared at the rocks. They reacted to her emotions. Rapunzel thought back to what Eugene told her about controlling the rocks. 

_ “The rocks react to your emotions.” _

_ “Oh well maybe I should be more cautious about how I emote.” _

_ “It just means you need to learn how to control it.” _

Rapunzel stared into space, as if she just had an epiphany. “I just need to control it.” She concluded. She grabs the red rocks, but what happened next, she could have never predicted. 

_ The environment around her changed. She was back in Corona. Dozens of black rocks overtook the kingdom. She saw no one. “Eugene? Cassandra?” She looked at her castle. Her home, or what was left of it. The rocks had completely destroyed it. “Mom? Dad?” Rapunzel didn’t see any of her parents or friends. On the top of the rocks she saw two crowns. Her father’s and mother’s. Rapunzel covered her mouth. “No. No. This-this isn’t real.” She tried convincing herself. “This can’t be real. This has to be...my worst nightmare.” Rapunzel breathed those last words, realizing now what this was. She had to find a way to get out of here, back to the tree and help her friends. She started running through the forest of black rocks. It seemed as if she was running through an endless loop of her nightmare. She then came to a halt. Three black rocks were up close. She squinted her eyes, getting a better look. There were people actually trapped inside the rocks. “Lance. Eugene. Cassandra.” Rapunzel trembled. On the other side, were more people trapped inside the rocks. Adira, Xavier, Dr. Dobble. Every one of her citizens and people she met were trapped inside the rocks.  _

_ “RAPUNZEL!” A desperate voice called from behind her.  _

_ “Varian?” Rapunzel turned to face him, happy he was at least alive, but that happiness disappeared when she faced him.  _

_ Varian was alive, but he was not well. His skin was pale green, and his eyes were black with green pupils. Even his hairstripe was green instead of teal. His right hand however, was still burnt and withered. That remained unchanged. This looked like the work of Zhan Tiri. He was under her control.  _

_ Rapunzel panicked, “NO!” She ran and grabbed Varian from both shoulders. “Varian what happened? Where’s the scroll?” _

_ “I destroyed it.” Varian regretfully said. “Along with everything,” instantly his voice mimicked Zhan Tiri’s, “that once was alive.”  _

_ Rapunzel’s mouth trembled. “No, No! This isn’t real! Come on Rapunzel this isn’t real! Control it! Wake up!” She told herself. She had to escape this somehow. Rapunzel looked at the black rocks in this vision. Touching the red rock itself was what brought her fear alive, touching a black rock would probably bring her out. Out of nowhere, Zhan Tiri appeared behind Rapunzel. The beast slammed her tentacle on the ground, signaling Rapunzel to run. She made a run for it. She pushed her eyebrows downward. This was not real. This is only fear. And fear is not to be trusted. Rapunzel took a deep breath. “This isn’t real.” She grabbed hold of two black rocks, shutting her eyes.  _

The red rocks violently attacked the vines and tentacles holding her friends captive. Rapunzel screamed loudly as she took control of the red rocks. She had control over her fear. “I am not afraid!” Rapunzel yelled at Zhan Tiri. Every red rock she summoned attacked each of Zhan Tiri’s tentacles, releasing all her friends back to the ground. 

“Rapunzel,” Eugene barely spoke. 

Rapunzel kept firing red rocks back at Zhan Tiri. Cassandra, Adira, and Lance all ran for it once they were freed. 

Varian struggled to escape. Rapunzel aimed a larger red rock at the one holding Varian. She needed more. Zhan Tiri was taking over Varian. She needed more than a simple rock to release him. She needed to break the spell. “Come on, come on!” Rapunzel needed to control it. She knew it. She was afraid of losing Varian to Zhan Tiri. She was afraid his destiny lied within the darkness. She was afraid of losing Varian as a friend. She shook harder. “No. I promised I would heal him! And I intend to keep that promise!” Rapunzel rose another rock from the ground, one twisted with black and red together. She sent it at the tentacle holding Varian, impaling the tentacle right through. Zhan Tiri reacted, letting go of Varian. Lance went for it and caught Varian before he fell hard. 

Rapunzel’s hair stopped glowing. She tirelessly breathed, and fainted, but Eugene caught her in his arms. “Rapunzel? Blondie?” Eugene hoped she was okay. 

Rapunzel opened her eyes and smiled at Eugene. “Hi.” She kissed him on the lips. 

Eugene laughed, relieved she was okay. “That was pretty awesome.” 

Varian opened his eyes and lifted his head. His eyes met Lance’s, who was smiling down at Varian. “Lance?” 

“Varian!” Lance happily said. Varian sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance cuddled him. Pascal and Ruddiger both awed. 

Rapunzel giggled, but crossed her eyebrows. “Where did Zhan Tiri go?” Zhan Tiri was nowhere to be found. 

“She must have disappeared somewhere to rest.” Adira theorized. “You really did a number on her.” She complimented. 

“Yea, you really got a nice hold on those rocks.” Eugene added. 

“Yea, but she’s still really powerful. I mean, it took all my power to destroy one tentacle. Imagine how much it’ll take just to destroy her.” Rapunzel pulled on her hair. “I don’t think I can do it.” 

Eugene comforted her. “Hey, hey relax. Okay, you did all that with just the Sundrop’s power. Imagine what you can do when you get the Moon Opal as well.”

Rapunzel nodded. Eugene was right. Her power was limited now, but with the sun and moon combined, she’ll be indestructible. “Okay, well I guess we should keep going then.” 

“What about him?” Adira pointed at Hector, who was still tied to the tree. 

Rapunzel rolled her eyes to the side, “Well, we can’t just leave him here. He might go after us.” She then eyed Adira. “Unless… Adira how about you take care of him, while the rest of us go after the Moonstone.” Rapunzel crossed her arms. She was fully taking charge of the Adira situation now. 

“Are you sure?” Adira asked. 

“Positive.” Rapunzel confirmed. “Look, we appreciate your help, but we can take it from here. And I don’t know if you saw, but I saved your life. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and everyone here.” Eugene and Cassandra smiled, proud of Rapunzel’s confident attitude. “And plus, the spot for cool, warrior friend has already been taken.” Rapunzel winked at Cassandra. 

“Suit yourself.” Adira shrugged. 

Hector tried to scare them. “I should warn you. King Edmund can be a stubborn fellow.”

Rapunzel laughed it off. “I’m sure we can handle him. After all, we can handle anything.” Rapunzel and the rest of her friends left Adira and Hector and traveled through a tunnel Rapunzel’s powers broke through. 

“Hey Rapunzel! It looks like you blew out an exit.” Eugene pointed to the tunnel that led outside of the tree. They all headed outside of it. Cassandra took one last look at the hole. She bent forward, looking for the spear that she lost. 

“Cassandra!” Rapunzel yelled. 

“Coming!” Cassandra responded. She groaned and nodded it off. The spear was gone deep in the depths of the tree now. Nevertheless, it’s not like it was their only hope. 

They had all made it back out to the open. The black rocks pointed a straight path down north. Rapunzel, determined to continue down the path, “This is it. No turning back now.” They all looked ahead, ready to face whatever lies ahead in their journey. 

_______________

Zhan Tiri barely walked. One of her tentacles was completely cut off. She was now down to seven. She growled in pain. One of the guards in Bayangnor reunited with her. He was shaking. “So this is your tr-true form?” 

Zhan Tiri growled at him, “Yessss.” She hissed. 

“I saw what you were doing to th-that boy.” 

“Listen to me, that Princess is more trouble than she’s worth, but her powers are limited. And that boy’s hand is injured. They may have won this battle, but we will win the war.” She goes into the guard’s face, scaring him more. “I don’t need you for the rest of this trip, but I do have something you can tell your King." Zhan Tiri whispered to the guard what her plan is. 

Watching from a tree branch at a safe distance, a brown monkey sat quietly, peeling a banana. He watched closely as this foolish guard and his oldest friend worked together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so I am on break meaning I do have time to write, so hopefully I can release more chapters quicker, if I don't procrastinate heh. Anyway hope you enjoyed that and was a whumptastic way to start 2021. Happy new years btw!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is more of a slow beginning but I swear things will amp up in later chapters. After all, I'm all about the angst.


End file.
